Príncipe Perdido
by Miload47
Summary: El rey de Antares ha sufrido la pérdida de su primogénito, por ello juró proteger a su segundo hijo, el príncipe Milo, pero desgraciadamente éste se verá obligado a casarse con el rey otras tierras. Milo planeará escaparse junto con su verdadero amor y un humilde chico llamado Kardia tendrá que ocupar su lugar hasta que el verdadero príncipe aparezca.
1. Chapter 1

Hola :D Esta es una historia que quise compartir con ustedes XD

Aqui nuestros protagonistas son Kardia y Milo y es de tematica Yaoi :x Para aquellos que no les gusta les doy toda libertad de irse. Osea, no piensen que es incesto o algo por el estilo XD es un KardiaxDegel y MiloxCamus.

Es la primera vez que hago yaoi, espero sea de su agrado :3

* * *

 **Príncipe Perdido**

 **Capítulo 1**

 _Esta era una noche fría y lluviosa con los aires violentos danzando, llego el momento en que la bella reina de Antares diera a luz a su primer hijo, el príncipe. La mujer gritaba de dolor y esfuerzo, pero no estaba sola, su marido la acompañaba tomando con fuerza su mano brindándole apoyo._

 _-Tu puedes querida, no te dejes vencer- El rey estaba realmente emocionado, daba ánimos a su amada._

 _En ese momento, la reina con todas sus fuerzas pujó hasta que al fin pudieron escuchar el hermoso llanto que tanto estaban esperando._

 _\- ¡Es un varón! - Informó una de las parteras._

 _-Querido...- La mujer estaba feliz, los gritos del niño indicaban que estaba sano- Por fin, nuestro pequeño esta entre nuestros brazos- Le entregaron con cuidado al recién nacido, era tan rosado y delicado que tuvo miedo de dañarle._

 _-Será fuerte y alguien digno de gobernar, lo sé- De inmediato la maravillosa notica recorrió por todos lados llegando a los oídos de toda la gente, el príncipe por fin había llegado a nuestro mundo- Su nombre será Lesath- La reina asentía acordando con su marido, era un buen nombre para su hijo- Lesath, príncipe de Antares._

 _Todo ser se alegraba de la noticia, por fin había un heredero, estaba por hacerse una gran celebración a su nombre. Claro, siempre hay alguien que se oponga a la felicidad de los demás y ese era nada más y nada menos que el hermano menor del rey, más que molesto, estaba furioso. Ahora ya no podía ser el heredero de las hermosas tierras del reino de Antares, ese niño le había robado todo ese derecho. Miraba a un lado de la entrada de la habitación de los reyes cruzado de brazos, su ambición lo estaba llevando a un terrible plan._

 _Pocos días pasaron y nada salía mal, todo estaban felices con la presencia del pequeño Lesath, pronto se llevará a cabo una gran celebración para el príncipe, pero lo que nadie sabía, es que el hermano del rey ya tenía maquinada en su cabeza como deshacerse de su inocente sobrino._

 _La quinta noche del nacimiento del niño se presentaba como el día que llegó al mundo, la lluvia rugía hasta casi arrasar con todo, pero todo habitante estaba seguro en su hogar y no había problema alguno._

 _En la habitación de los nobles, la reina se encontraba tocando una hermosa melodía en lira para su hijo, ya era su hora de dormir y deseaba que soñara con el sonido de sus cuerdas._

 _-Un día nuestro hijo podrá sacar más melodías de tu lira querida- Se había aparecido por detrás el rey ya preparado para dormir. La mujer solo asintió emocionada de tan solo imaginar a su pequeño usando su lira._

 _-Lo sé, será grande entre los grandes- No cabía el orgullo y el amor hacia su hijo en sus corazones._

 _La madre dejo de tocar y ya se disponían a descansar por ahora, mañana será el festejo que con tanto esmero habían preparado. Se acercaron al niño besándole sus delgados cabellos azules._

 _-Sueña con los más hermosos ángeles mi niño-._

 _Unas cuantas horas pasaron y se dejaba escuchar la compasada respiración de los durmientes, pronto su felicidad se vería derrumbada…_

 _Una sombra escurridiza entró con cautela a los aposentos privados de los gobernantes, pronto su objetivo lo diviso cerca. Se acercó a la fina cuna y con delicadeza tomó al pequeño para no despertarlo, estuvo a punto de salir con éxito, pero no notó que al cargarlo las pequeñas sabanas se enredaron con un objeto pesado haciendo que cayera y se estrellara. El niño empezó a llorar asustándolo del fuerte estruendo. Fue inevitable despertar a los padres._

 _\- Pero ¡¿qué está pasando?!- El rey y la reina se despertaron bruscamente descubriendo a alguien llevándose a su hijo_

 _\- ¡Mierda! - Ya no había vuelta atrás, había sido descubierto, solo quedaba correr y terminar de deshacerse del niño._

 _-Hermano, tu…- El menor de los hermanos escapó con rapidez sin dejar de terminar la frase del rey- ¡Hermano! – Tanto el rey como la reina salieron disparados detrás del susodicho- ¡Guardias! ¡Guardias! ¡Deténganlo, se está llevando a mi hijo! –_

 _\- ¡No, por favor! ¡No te lo lleves, te lo ruego! - Gritaba la madre desesperada corriendo torpemente._

 _Él bebe lloraba desconsoladamente entre los brazos de ese hombre, no se sentía seguro en ese calor y era agitado por la poca delicadeza que lo trataba._

 _Corría llegando a la salida tomando un caballo sin que el pobre animal se lo esperara, no le importaba de la fuerte tormenta, debía librarse de esos guardias y de su hermano, no querrá estar encerrado por el resto de sus días._

 _Varios guardias en caballos iban en busca del que osó en robarse al príncipe, incluso el rey en pijamas fue en su búsqueda, su agitado corazón le dolía, un mal presentimiento le apresaba._

 _\- ¡Hermano! -._

 _Ya estaba muy lejos para ser alcanzado, no importaba el camino o lo empapado de sus ropas, solo quería librarse de ellos…pues que grave error._

 _\- ¡Maldición! - Sin saber por qué trayecto iban, el ladrón había llegado a un profundo bosque y la fuerte lluvia no ayudaba su visión, se encontraba perdido. El pobre caballo aún seguía galopando con fuerza y rapidez atravesando aún más dentro, tanto era el movimiento que el pequeño Lesath se escapaba de sus brazos._

 _-¡Todo es tu culpa niño estúpido, de no haber sido por ti, nada de esto no habría pasado! – Le gritaba al pequeño ya con dolor en su pequeña cabeza de tanto llorar- ¡Si yo no he de ser el heredero! ¡Tú tampoco lo serás! -._

 _Sin compasión, soltó al pequeño bulto con telas finas en el camino ¿Qué ser divino perdonaría tal atrocidad? Ninguno, después de un largo recorrido, el caballo se alteró por el fuerte ruido de trueno que provocó al hombre caer sobre un tronco caído matándolo al instante. Muchas veces, así es como se pagan este tipo de actos tan inhumanos._

 _Pasaba el tiempo y solo pudieron hallar el cuerpo del ladrón, pero ¿Y el príncipe?_

 _El rey de Antares había regresado junto a su mujer destrozada, pero aun no perdía las esperanzas._

 _-Mi niño, mi Lesath ¿Dónde estás? - El gobernante mojado y lleno de tierra abrazaba a su esposa que no dejaba de llorar. Ya había amanecido y nada que pudiera dar con su pequeño._

 _-Mi señor…- Había aparecido un joven guardia con algo entre sus manos, los ojos de la pareja se abrieron sin creerlo- encontramos estas telas junto con el cadáver de su hermano- Se trataba de las mantas del príncipe con unas cuantas manchas de sangre- Lo sentimos, es lo único que encontramos del príncipe-._

 _-Mi hijo no puede estar muerto ¡Zaphiri! ¡Mi niño está bien!... ¿Verdad? – El rey Zaphiri tenía ensombrecido el rostro, un gran nudo en la garganta se le había formado, no podía responderle a su esposa._

 _-Seguiremos buscando querida- El rey se separó de su mujer para tomar la manta de su bebe, sus manos temblaban y le dolió el pecho. Su llanto se dejó escuchar presionando la tela contra su rostro…_

 _Tres años pasaron y no volvieron a ver a su pequeño Lesath, pero sí tuvieron a su segundo hijo._

 _-Milo, tu nombre será Milo- El rey Zaphiri tomaba en brazos al pequeño, se sentía nervioso y extraño, era como si su hijo perdido hubiera regresado- Prometo que con mi vida te protegeré y te haré un gran hombre, nada te pasará, lo he jurado por ti, tu madre y tu hermano._

 _Mientras dedicaba esas palabras, las damas que ayudaron a la madre durante el parto, cubrían todo su cuerpo y rostro con una delgada sabana, la reina no lo soportó y se había quedado dormida para la eternidad._

 _El funeral se dio en una fría mañana, no solo era para la reina, sino también del príncipe Lesath, pues ya lo daban por muerto. Todos estaban reunidos frente a dos lapidas grabadas en oro._

 _El rey gobernaría solo junto con su hijo Milo y lo amaría y protegería en memoria de su esposa e hijo perdido._

* * *

 _Veinte años después…_

En las lejanas afueras de la ciudadela del reino de Antares, se establecía una vieja y humilde casa llena de pinturas, esculturas y objetos metálicos con piedras preciosas, dentro había un joven de cabellos largos azulados, pero no era más que un bello plebeyo.

 _"Deseamos realizar esos sueños, atravesar ese camino sin siquiera pensar si queremos estar solos o acompañados…"_

\- ¡Kardia! –

 _"Esa persona podría estar en medio de ese camino, nadie ha leído las letras del destino"_

\- ¡Kardia! –

 _"Puede que en ciertos momentos de la existencia de cada uno llegue a darte muchas vueltas y coincidencias, al principio estos giros se nos presentan en frente sin que nos demos cuenta de inmediato"_

\- ¡Kardiaaa!

 _"Y quizá al final, sea la clave para llegar al amor y la felicidad que tanto llegamos a anhelar…"_

\- ¡Contesta con una mier…! –

\- ¿¡Qué cojones quieres Manigoldo!? – El joven que a regañadientes se vio obligado a contestar a la insiste llamada, se encontraba cómodamente sentado leyendo un escrito con forro de cuero hasta que ese molesto grito lo interrumpió- ¡Te dije que estaría ocupado! – la voz de Manigoldo se oía bajando las escaleras que conectaban a la habitación de Kardia.

\- ¡Mira estúpido, el viejo me pidió que te llamara porque te está esperando para que le ayudes! - El muchacho de cabellos largos y alborotados rodó los ojos, aun con las piernas cruzadas apoyadas con la mesa de enfrente.

\- ¿¡Y no lo puedes ayudar tú!?-

\- ¡Estoy muy ocupado haragán! - Kardia ya resignado se levantó con pereza con el libro bajo su brazo- ¡Mueve ese trasero y apresúrate! -.

\- ¡Si, si, ya voy! - Bajo tranquilo a zancadas pesadas y no es que fuera un haragán como le decía su hermano Manigoldo, es solo que se encontraba agotado de la labor que había hecho en el día, pintar los bellos paisajes no era nada, pero así era como él y su familia se ganaban la vida. Muy cansado llegó tranquilo y observo por unos segundos a Manigoldo, que estaba de espaldas trabajando en una complicada escultura hecha de piedra- ¿Aun no terminas con eso? - El joven escultor volteo a verlo notando lo que tenía Kardia bajo el brazo.

\- ¿Y tú aun con ese estúpido libro? – Kardia se observó y no había notado que aun traía consigo el viejo libro. Hizo un mohín de molestia, el idiota de Manigoldo siempre jodiendo con el mismo tema- ¿Hasta cuándo dejaras de leer? Hay trabajo ¿sabías? -

-Leeré todas las veces que quiera y no me estés jodiendo- Manigoldo fastidiado solo ignoró, pero bueno, así era la bella relación entre ellos.

-Como sea… y respondiendo tu pregunta, recuerda que esta escultura es un pedido especial por parte del rey, ya ves lo exquisitos y especiales que son con ese tonto palacio, debe quedar perfecto o no nos pagarán-.

La escultura que tanto arduo trabajo se le dedicaba, se trataba apenas dando la figura de un joven cabellos largos casi como los de Kardia.

\- ¿Y quién se supone que es…? -

\- ¡Kardia! –

A lo lejos se escuchaba un débil llamado un tanto molesto interrumpiendo la pequeña conversación de los artistas, el joven paisajista se distraía con facilidad.

\- ¡Mierda, el viejo! - Kardia al recordarlo se fue disparado rumbo a la ayuda de su padre.

-Idiota…-.

Apenas y corría con la pereza que cargaba, pero tratándose del viejo y con ese carácter de ogro roñoso tendría que darse prisa y ayudarlo, y si es posible hasta con su propia alma.

Kardia y su pequeña familia se establecía en las lejanas afueras de la ciudadela del reino, apenas rozando al angosto bosque que lo separa de otras tierras, el anciano al que llamaba padre, estaba en camino para terminar de traer lo que necesitaban para el resto de la semana, por lo que Kardia tenía que correr para alcanzar a su viejo.

Llegó aprisa junto al gastado hombre llamado Sage, este al notarlo le dio duro golpe en la cabeza, por supuesto el joven de cabellos enmarañados no lo esperó.

\- ¡Ay! ¿Qué te sucede vejestorio, porque me golpeaste? - Molesto trato de sobarse. Sage era un vejestorio muy pesado, según Kardia.

\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto niño tonto? Ya estoy viejo y ya no puedo cargar con esto solo, así que se buen hijo y ayúdame- De inmediato Sage le echó encima una gran cantidad de utensilios y materiales que utilizaría para sus próximos trabajos.

\- ¿Y esto? - Kardia entre sus brazos sostenía la pesada bolsa.

\- ¿Qué más va a ser? Tus herramientas o ¿crees que esos lienzos se harán solos? ¡Vamos muévete! –

-Claro, claro…- El joven solo obedecía, no importa cuanto lo regañara o lo hiciera verse más tonto de lo que ya se sentía, quería a ese viejo y así es y será su relación de padre e hijo.

Llegaron en poco tiempo a su casa que al mismo tiempo era su taller de arte y orfebrería

\- ¡Manigoldo! Eres demasiado lento, ¿porque no dejas que Kardia y yo lo terminemos? - El mayor de los hijos no había notado la llegada de su padre y Kardia, con el orgullo lastimado volteó a verlo molesto.

\- ¡Ni en broma! Llevo trabajando esto solo y no dejare que ninguno de ustedes lo toque, así que déjenme en paz- Manigoldo era demasiado posesivo con su trabajo, él y solo él era quien realizaba sus propias labores.

\- ¡Tenemos una fecha límite! -.

\- ¡No! Yo lo empecé y seré solo yo quien lo termine-.

\- ¡Sera mejor que te tragues ese orgullo y nos dejes terminarlo o ¿quieres que te castigue!? -.

\- ¡Ya no soy un niño! -.

\- ¡Manigoldo! -.

Kardia no escuchaba la ridícula discusión entre Manigoldo y su padre, en lo único que pensaba es en querer sumergirse en su imaginación como muchas veces lo ha hecho, en ese mar de letras de sus adorados textos, el único lugar donde podía irse a otro mundo, soñar despierto hasta que termine y luego volver a leer. Eran las únicas aventuras y sueños que quería vivir, deseaba una vida tranquila y modesta evitando cualquier inusual acontecimiento, aunque cueste creerlo siendo alguien muy activo y pasional, pero era lo que deseaba.

Quien lo conocía, se le valoraba como un joven talentoso y apuesto que vive como ayudante en el taller del trabajador Sage junto con su hermano Manigoldo. Kardia, que entre los tres, es el que más destacaba con sus creaciones, nada se comparaba con lo que él creaba, aunque se le consideraba como alguien medio arisco y mal hablado, todos lo querían por su buen corazón y su energía pasional por hacer su trabajo, lleno de sentimientos que lograba plasmarlos en sus más bellas pinturas y demás obras.

El joven solo pensaba en leer, dormir y trabajar para ganar algo de comer para el día siguiente, no necesitaba más para ser feliz si tenía a su padre y hermano junto a él.

Pero las letras de su pasado y del destino, le tenían algo preparado para Kardia, que podría cambiar su vida y la de otros…

* * *

En un bello y gigantesco palacio en el reino Antares, dentro de unos elegantes aposentos, se escuchaba una placentera melodía que era interpretada por un joven y hermoso príncipe de cabellos azules atados delicadamente a un listón. No dejaba de mostrarse relajado y hundido en su labor de tocar la lira y otro joven oyente se embelesaba con el gran talento que poseía el bello soberano, lo hacía con gusto el gusto del mundo, si fuera posible, lo haría hasta la eternidad sin parar.

Milo sostenía con pasión el instrumento con finas cuerdas, separaba los dedos lentamente liberando las ultimas notas mientras se dedica a ver a la persona frente a sus ojos. Son esos días en las que uno no desearía que acabe.

Terminando esa armonía, unos pequeños aplausos para el príncipe se escucharon.

\- ¡Que hermoso Milo! Has mejorado bastante en tus acordes, te felicito- Quien le aplaudía no era más que un simple sirviente del castillo, pero para el príncipe, era mucho más que eso, se trataba de su mejor amigo desde la más tierna infancia.

\- ¡Jaja! ¿verdad? Y esto es solo la mitad de mi composición, luego la tendré terminada y tu Camus, serás el primero en escucharla completa- Camus le sonreía complacido, estar cerca de su príncipe era lo más importante para él, siempre se ocupaba de Milo, prácticamente era su todo- Y no es por nada, pero estas son las mejores cuerdas que podrás escuchar en toda tu vida, con esta lira ningún otro instrumento se compara con ella- El sirviente mostraba con su mirada la gran admiración y amor que sentía por él, todo lo que era del príncipe, ninguna otra cosa se comparaba.

-Si Milo, ya lo creo, aunque creo que deberías de ser menos presumido- El sirviente le lanzó un pequeño cojín de seda que Milo esquivó divertido.

\- ¡Oh vamos Camus! Es solo que me siento orgulloso de mi mismo y no por ser el príncipe de estas bellas tierras- Milo guiño un ojo emocionado hacia su amigo, camino hacia una pequeña mesa y deposito con cuidado su lira- Te juro que, si no fuera por ti y por esta lira que me heredó mi madre ¡mi vida aquí seria aburridísima! Así que, déjame ser-.

-No exageres Milo, tienes más amigos aquí ¿Qué hay de Aioria o Mu? - En si a Camus no le gustaba compartir a su príncipe con nadie, pero debía aceptar que él tenía derecho a convivir con más gente, bueno, hasta donde el rey le permitía.

-Sí, los chicos son geniales y todo lo que quieras- Milo dirigió su mirada a su amigo con un brillo especial-pero para mí eres más que un amigo Camus- En ese momento el sirviente de cabellos aguamarina sintió la temperatura subir ¿A qué se refería Milo exactamente?

-E-enserio? – Levanto la mirada hacia él y lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

\- ¡Jaja pues si! Eres mi hermano Cam- De repente Milo se abalanzo hacia Camus ahogándolo casi en un efusivo abrazo- ¿Qué no es obvio? -.

-Oh sí, claro que si… - Se podría decir que es evidente que a los ojos de cualquiera Camus está enamorado de Milo, todos lo sabían, pero que extraño que un noble y un simple sirviente se enamoraran o al menos así lo decía la imagen de alguien de la realeza. Si Milo llegaba a corresponder ese sentimiento en realidad no habría problema de un posible compromiso, si tan solo el príncipe supiera de ese amor.

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Pasa algo? – Se separó con desconcierto ante la apagada voz de su amigo. Camus le miro cambiando a una débil sonrisa ¿Qué le acongojaba a su queridísimo amigo?

-No es nada, tu abrazo me tomo de sorpresa-Milo siguió mirándole no creyéndole mucho, iba seguir preguntando, pero un llamado desde su puerta lo había interrumpido.

\- ¡Adelante! - Detrás de la elegante puerta se dejó ver a un hombre de alto de cabello negro- ¿Shura? -.

-Disculpe mi señor, pero le ha llegado un regalo- El hombre traía consigo una enorme caja plateada que apenas y se podía ver su cabeza.

\- ¿Un regalo? ¿De quién? – Shura de inmediato sacó una tarjeta que venía con la caja- Lo envían desde el reino de Bluegrad, del rey Degel-.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Del rey Degel? -.

Milo y Camus se miraron sumamente extrañados, sabían que entre los dos reinos ha habido tratos y buena relación, pero nunca habían recibido un regalo o algo por el estilo, especialmente directamente para Milo ¿Qué supuesto regalo le llevó Degel? Ambos jóvenes observaron a Shura esperaron más información.

-A mí ni me mire mi príncipe, no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que se pueda tratar, solo recibo ordenes de su padre de entregarle este paquete- Shura se encogió de hombros también confundido.

-Está bien, no te preocupes amigo, déjalo por ahí, muchas gracias puedes retirarte-.

-Como diga, con permiso- Lo deposito a un lado de la lira después de hacer una reverencia y dejar a los jóvenes solos.

Camus fue el primero en hablar.

\- ¿El rey Degel? ¿Bluegrad? - Camus miro a Milo esperando una posible respuesta.

-Te juro que no se a que se deba este obsequio, de verdad- Milo estaba más intrigado, en un momento de su niñez llego a conocer al rey Degel, pero no significaba nada, solo era el gobernante de un reino muy lejano al suyo-Pues si mi padre le ordenó a Shura que lo trajera hasta mi habitación, él debe saber algo-.

Milo se quedó pensando, en realidad no se estimaba por ser una persona muy sociable por las limitaciones de su padre sobreprotector, pues el príncipe solo se relacionaba con los que estaban en su propio castillo y para que el rey de un reino sumamente distante le regalara algo y se ve que, de algo grande, se tornaba sospechoso. Obviamente su padre y ese hombre llamado Degel traían algo entre manos. Ojalá y no sea lo que se está imaginando.

\- ¿Le preguntaras a tu padre? – Camus tenía un ligero presentimiento que llegaba a opresarle el pecho- ¿Milo? -.

Otros toques llamaron atreves de su puerta de nuevo llamando su atención, la puerta se abrió sin esperar una respuesta por parte de Milo y esta vez se trata de su padre, el rey Zaphiri.

\- ¿Padre? – Es un poco inusual que lo visite a su propia habitación, solo lo hace cuando necesitan hablar a solas.

-Hola hijo, Camus- El alto hombre saludó con una delicada sonrisa, sereno entró – Discúlpame pequeño, pero ¿me dejarías a solas con Milo? Hay un asunto importante que necesito discutir con él- Aunque no quisiera Camus se retiró con la gran curiosidad picándole ¿Qué querrá el rey con su príncipe? Ya solos el hombre se dispuso a hablar.

\- Padre ¿Acaso ese regalo tiene algo que ver con ese asunto importante del que necesitas hablar? - Milo no se andaba con rodeos, indudablemente tenía que ver.

-Tan listo mi hijo y si, es verdad- Milo se cruzó de brazos arqueando una ceja- Ese es un regalo de bodas mi niño, tú y el rey de Bluegrad están comprometidos, pronto se llevará a cabo su boda y este es su primer obsequio- El rey Zaphiri estaba preparado para la reacción de su hijo, sabia de su carácter y de toda la palabrería que le cantaría, pero no tenía opción, si la tuviera no metería a su querido hijo en esto.

Milo por su parte, estaba con los ojos bien abiertos y desconcertado ¿Qué acababa de decir?

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿De qué carajos me estás hablando papá? - Estaba sorprendido y no le importaba usar ese lenguaje frente a su padre, el rey lo dejaría pasar por esta ocasión- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? -.

-Milo, hace poco de mi viaje a otras tierras, llegué a un acuerdo con Degel y convenientemente estaba buscando a alguien para casarse- El rey flaqueaba, pero era él o su gente- Hijo, no tuve otra opción…-.

\- ¡Ya intuía algo así! - Milo estaba de espaldas, no quería verlo- Entiendo que nuestro reino se encuentre en crisis, pero ¿estás seguro de que esposarme a alguien a quien no amo nos salvara? ¿No piensas en siquiera considerar mis sentimientos? - Lo encaró de repente con los ojos bien grandes.

\- ¡Entiéndeme! Necesitamos de su fortuna. Dime, ¿qué pasaría si el reino no llega a salvarse? Piénsalo, ¿no lo harías por tu gente? ¿Por nosotros? ¿Por Camus? No quisieras que él se viera obligado a irse- El bello príncipe dio un paso hacia atrás desconcertado, por una parte, se sentía como un egoísta por pensar primero en sus sentimientos antes que a su pueblo, pero no soportaría vivir junto a alguien sin amor- Milo, es por el bien de todos- pero ahora con lo que su padre le espetó… si no los salvaba de la crisis, Camus…

-Padre, yo ya amo a alguien más- El rey cerró los ojos con dolor, ya esperaba en cualquier momento esa declaración.

-Lo sé hijo- Zaphiri se acercó a Milo y lo abrazó- Soy tu padre y nada puedes esconder ante mis ojos. No sabes cuánto me duele hacerte eso- El príncipe se aferró a su padre escapando unas cuantas lagrimas- No lo hagas por mí… ni siquiera por el reino, hazlo por el amor que le profesas a Camus- Milo al crecer poco a poco sus sentimientos por su amigo se fueron convirtiendo en un inmenso amor, pero al creerse no correspondido decidió que lo mejor sería callar.

Si no era correspondido, al menos no quería que se fuera de su lado.

-Entiendo padre- Se separó de su padre aguantando el llanto, tenía que hacerlo- Me casare con el príncipe Degel- Lo dijo mirándolo a los ojos, no quedaba de otra.

-Gracias Milo- Zaphiri tomó las manos de su hijo ya más tranquilo.

Detrás de esa habitación, alguien no había aguantado la intriga y había escuchado toda la conversación. Se encontraba Camus escuchando todo detrás de la puerta en la oscuridad del pasillo, lloraba silenciosamente y sus lágrimas derramándose sin parar. Ahora que sabía que su príncipe correspondía sus sentimientos, no había posibilidad de estar junto a él. Entendía que lo hacía por su reino y por él ¿Pero qué sentido tenia? Su príncipe se casaría con alguien más y no evitaba que se sintiera destrozado. No lo soportaba, no quería estar ahí. Corrió lejos, quería estar solo y desahogarse ¿Qué le quedaba hacer? Solo aceptar que su amor se casaría con otro.

* * *

 _Años antes_

 _-¡Manigoldo!- Un viejo hombre recorría el bosque buscando a su hijo- ¡Manigoldo! ¡Hijo! –A quien buscaba se fue corriendo hacia el bosque diciendo que había algo extraño dentro._

 _\- ¡Papá! – Más lejos, el hombre era respondido por la voz de un niño- ¡Te lo dije Papá! ¡Te dije que había escuchado algo! -._

 _Era una húmeda mañana después de una fuerte tormenta en las tierras del reino de Antares, el sol apenas despertaba. El hombre se acercaba a su hijo que no dejaba de gritar._

 _-¿De qué me estás hablando hijo?- Cuando se acercó empezó escuchar unos lastimeros llantos de un bebe- ¿Manigoldo?-._

 _El pequeño Manigoldo sentado en la mojada tierra sostenía con sus pequeñas extremidades a un pequeño bulto que emitía largos gimoteos._

 _-¡Es un bebe padre! ¡Te dije que no estaba loco y había escuchado algo! - El padre con cuidado tomó al pequeño examinándolo ¿Qué hacia un bebe en medio del bosque después de una fuerte tormenta?_

 _-¿Cómo habrá llegado aquí? Tiene las ropas completamente mojadas y llenas de lodo- Estaba realmente confundido- Tus padres donde estarán-._

 _-Lo encontré aquí solo, no vi a ningún adulto padre- El señor se acongojó pensando que lo habían abandonado._

 _-Pues sin duda tiene suerte de estar vivo después de lo de anoche ¡Que buen oído tienes hijo! ¡Le acabas de salvar la vida a este pequeño! – El niño orgulloso inflo su pecho sintiéndose como un auténtico héroe. Él bebe entre los maduros brazos temblaba con sus dos manitas cerradas en puño contra su pecho- Mira como tiembla, hay que cambiarlo cuanto antes. Vámonos hijo-._

 _\- ¡Claro padre! -._

 _El pequeño entre los brazos del hombre se comenzaba a tranquilizar por el calor humano que recibía, volvía a sentirse seguro._

 _Llegaron a su humilde casa cerca del bosque y comenzaron a desvestir al pequeño._

 _Cuando haya terminado la labor de cambiarlo, sus salvadores lo miraban aun sin comprender como un bebe se encontraba solo y abandonado en un bosque. La garganta del señor se le había formado un nudo ¿Cómo alguien sería capaz de dejarlo en su suerte en un lugar como ese? Si hubiera sido un accidente, habría rastros de algo, pero no, solo era el pequeño._

 _-Padre ¿Nos lo podemos quedar? – Manigoldo también era consciente o algo sentía por ese bebe, pero no quería dejarlo. El padre solo observó al pequeño dormir plácidamente cubierto con las calientes cobijas. Ya había tomado una decisión, no se sentía capaz de dejarlo en otras manos, quería criarlo como si de su propia sangre fuera._

 _-El destino por algo nos puso en el camino de este niño- Paso sus maduros dedos por la pequeña cabeza del bebe- De ahora en adelante formará parte de nuestra pequeña familia, será tu hermano y mi hijo ¿Qué te parece? -._

 _El pequeño Manigoldo abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, estaba muy feliz de tener un nuevo hermano._

 _-¡Siii! ¡Seré el mejor hermano mayor de todo el mundo! - Manigoldo empezó a dar pequeños saltos con los brazos levantados- ¡Un hermanito! - Entusiasmado empezó a jalar la ropa de su padre- ¿Puedo elegir su nombre? -._

 _El padre conocía muy bien a su hijo y no estaba seguro de que nombre piensa ponerle al pequeño._

 _-¿E-en qué nombre piensas exactamente hijo? -._

 _-¡Se llamará Cerberos! ¿Qué te parece padre? – Dijo el niño con un toque de orgullo en su voz. El hombre casi se caía de espaldas ¿Hablaba en serio? Olvidaba que aún se trataba de un niño de diez años._

 _-Hijo ¡No es un perro de tres cabezas! -._

 _-Pero papá…-._

 _-¡Nada hijo! Le pondremos otro nombre- Se quedó pensando hasta que… - Kardia es un buen nombre-._

 _-¿Kardia?... supongo que le queda- Manigoldo se encogió de hombros aceptando el nombre que había propuesto su padre- Bueno Kardia, ahora que yo soy tu hermano mayor, tienes que hacer todo lo que yo diga. Si quiero que limpies mi habitación lo haces y punto, es tu deber como hermano menor… ¡Ay! ¡Padre! – Le había dado un ligero golpe sobre su cabeza, no podía decirle eso a su nuevo y pequeño hermano que dormía plácidamente._

 _-Es tu hermano, no tu sirviente- Dijo serio por tales palabras, aunque no le sorprende de su hijo Manigoldo- Tu deber de hermano mayor, es cuidarlo y enseñarle a ser buen niño como lo eres tú._

 _-¡Solo bromeaba padre!-._

 _El tiempo pasó y casi habían olvidado que Kardia era adoptado, pero los tres eran conscientes de que no eran de la misma ascendencia._

 _Sage estaba seguro de Kardia se quedaría a su lado para siempre alejando ese pasado doloroso de haber sido abandonado. Aprendería a ganarse la vida en la ardua labor y a desarrollar ese sentido de humildad._

* * *

 _En el castillo de Antares actualmente_

-Hola madre, hola hermano- Milo se arrodilló frente a dos lapidas en un enorme patio de su castillo- Que bueno estar aquí otra vez- Como respuesta el cálido viento meció su largo y sedoso cabello.

Milo decidió visitar a su hermano y a su madre una tarde, después de la fuerte decisión que había tomado de casarse con el rey de Bluegrad, aunque no estuvieran ahí necesitaba de su apoyo.

-Es extraña la idea de casarse ¿No lo creen? Diría que me siento feliz, pero la verdad es que me siento molesto y triste- El príncipe resignado suspiro viendo especialmente el grabado de su hermano- Lesath, si estuvieras aquí yo no sería quien se tuviera que casar sino tú ¡Vaya! Sí que el destino a veces puede ser muy malvado-.

Se quedó un momento pensando en cómo hubiera sido si su hermano estuviera vivo. Al menos supo que su madre en vida amó a sus hijos cuando pudo y vivió feliz a lado del rey, pero de pensar en Lesath, su hermano apenas y había vivido unos días y por la ambición de alguien más fue lo que le arrebató la dicha de crecer.

-Pronto vendrá el rey Degel de visita - Milo antes de retirarse con su mano depositó un beso en cada lapida- Espero puedan brindarme su apoyo-.

En los jardines reales estaba Camus esperando a su príncipe a que terminara de hablar con su madre y su hermano. Seguía acompañándolo a pesar de que sabía de sus sentimientos por parte de Milo, no se atrevía a declarársele, sentía que si lo hacía causaría un gran dolor en su corazón.

-Hola Camus- Un castaño lo saludó. El joven sirviente no esperaba la llegada de esos dos - ¿Esperas a Milo? -.

\- ¡Oh! Hola Mu, Aioria- Ambos muchachos son amigos del príncipe, Aioria es un joven de cabello castaño dorado quien se dedica al cuidado de los carruajes y caballos; y Mu es un muchacho de cabello largo color lavanda, es hijo del cocinero real- Milo no debe tardar-.

-Lo sabemos Camus, pero en realidad venimos a verte- El que hablaba era Mu- Supongo que ya sabes del compromiso de Milo- Camus apartó la mirada suspirando- Eso quiere decir que es un sí-.

-Las noticias aquí corren rápido, es de esperarse- Los muchachos se vieron preocupados.

-Y bueno, tu no… ¿Ya le dijiste? – Mu soltó una pregunta que lo tenía carcomiendo. Camus lo miró confundido.

\- ¿Decirle qué? -.

\- ¡Ay no te hagas! ¿Ya te le declaraste a Milo? – Aioria era igual que Milo, iba siempre al grano.

El de cabello agua marina enrojeció de inmediato a los muchachos se les escapó una carcajada.

-Eh… pues yo… N-no y no pienso decírselo- Los jóvenes lo miraron sorprendidos.

\- ¿¡Qué!?- Los dos dijeron al unísono.

\- ¿No le dirás aun después de que se casará? ¿Sabías que él también está enamorado de ti? – Camus entristeció, pero no podía hacerle saber sus sentimientos.

\- Lo sé Aioria, lo escuché una vez diciéndole al rey Zaphiri, pero no tendría sentido hacerlo. En un mes se casará con el rey Degel y quizá no lo vuelva a ver-.

\- Pero Milo dijo que te llevaría si tendría que irse ¿O que es lo que tratas de decir? - Mu quería comprender a Camus. El sirviente negó rotundamente.

\- Será algo que tenga que rechazar, no soportaría ver a Milo con alguien más-.

\- ¡Pues no lo acepto! - Aioria dijo con molestia- ¡Eres un idiota Camus! He visto cuanto se quieren ustedes y si se casa lo hace principalmente por ti, al menos devuélvele el favor de saber que tu correspondes su amor-.

\- Aioria tiene razón- Camus bajó la mirada, en ese momento Mu pensó en algo- Escucha, Aioria y yo pensábamos en sacar a Milo al pueblo, digo, para que cambie un poco de aires- Aioria lo miró no entendiendo.

\- ¿Ah sí? -.

\- Y seria buen momento para que ustedes dos salgan y le digas por fin lo que sientes, disfrutaremos al máximo a Milo este mes, pero creo que tu deberías aprovechar este tiempo para estar con él como siempre desearon hacerlo- Camus de pensarlo se agarró el pecho con una sonrisa, ellos apoyarían esos últimos momentos que necesitaría con Milo.

-Está bien, gracias chicos- Se sentía más complacido. Se amarían todo el mes que les queda.

Pronto Milo llegó a su encuentro con su elegante y pausado paso. Ya en unos minutos se dispondrían en su pequeño trayecto al pueblo.

* * *

En el pueblo

\- ¡Viejo! Creo que ya es suficiente con esto para todo el mes- Se quejaba Kardia cargando varias bolsas llenas de pinceles herramientas, pinturas… - ¿Por qué Manigoldo no está cargando nada? - .

\- ¿Qué no estoy cargando nada? ¡Estoy cargando la carreta con la estatua del rey animal! - Manigoldo jalaba la enorme carreta ya también cansado, pero creyéndose más maduro no se quejaba.

\- ¡Cierren la boca los dos! Y Kardia, deja de quejarte y sigue caminando. Hay que aprovechar con todo lo que venden aquí antes de todas las tiendas cierren para siempre, la crisis está muy fuerte- Sage y sus hijos iban camino al castillo, el pedido solicitado del rey estaba listo y necesitaban de dinero.

El lugar estaba lleno de gente y estaban a la mitad del camino. Kardia ya harto soltó las bolsas y se sentó en el suelo.

\- ¡Kardia! ¿Qué crees que haces? - Sage lo reprendió por la infantil actitud de su hijo.

\- ¡Vayan ustedes! Juro que ya no aguanto los pies, los esperare aquí- Kardia no estaba dispuesto a levantarse de nuevo.

\- ¡No seas egoísta hermano! Por si no lo sabias también estamos cansados- Manigoldo esta y no permitiría esa actitud por parte de Kardia.

\- ¿Egoísta? ¿Quién fue el que estuvo toda la noche en vela terminando esa escultura? Y solo porque el idiota de Manigoldo no pudo terminarla porque se había lastimado un estúpido e insignificante dedo- Y bueno, el mayor de los hermanos quiso defenderse con un ligero sonrojo en su quemado rostro.

\- ¡Mejor sigue caminando si no quieres que te meta esa escultura por el…!-.

\- ¡Ya cállense! ¡Parecen unos mocosos malcriados ustedes dos! – Sage ya estaba harto y el quemante solo no les favorecía en nada- Está bien Kardia, quédate y descansa, Manigoldo y yo entregaremos el pedido, pero por favor no vayas a cometer algo que nos cueste sacar de nuestros bolsillos- Kardia sonrió satisfecho.

\- ¡Claro padre! No te preocupes, me quedaré por aquí a cuidar las compras- Kardia los vio marchándose hacia el castillo.

Contento con las bolsas a un lado se quitó los desgastados zapatos de piel sobándose los callosos pies. Hacía calor y no hacía más que ver a la gente ir venir frente a sus ojos, pasaron unos cuantos minutos y ya sentía el sudor recorrer por todos lados.

-Tengo tanto calor- Pasó el dorso de su mano por su frente, había quedado completamente cubierta por sudor- Que asco- A unos metros, Kardia observó a un pequeño puesto de bebidas frías, de solo verlo sentía un desierto en lengua.

-Quizá pueda ir por algo refrescante- Pero antes verifico si al menos tendría unas cuantas monedas en su bolsillo. Si, era suficiente.

Para llegar tendría que llevar todas las herramientas nuevas, eran demasiadas y podrían perderse.

\- ¡Oh rayos, como pesan! - Después de haber descansado sentía que el peso era mayor que antes.

Los cargó como pudo, pero no muy bien, cuando comenzó a caminar no vio a alguien que pasaba y sin remedio chocaron Kardia y el extraño cayendo.

Un estruendo se escuchó tirando las bolsas.

\- ¡Argh! Mi trasero- El artista se quejó sobándose.

\- ¡Señor discúlpeme! No me fijaba, lo siento mucho- Kardia ante la insistente disculpa puso atención a la persona que tenía enfrente. Se quedó completamente estático.

Al igual que Kardia, el desconocido lo observó muy sorprendido. Había algo entre ellos… que les resultaba increíblemente familiar.

Kardia fue el primero en salir de esa ensoñación y carraspeo levantándose primero- No, discúlpame a mí, no miraba por donde caminaba- Extendió su mano para ayudar al extraño- Mi nombre es Kardia- Con confianza tomó su mano aceptando la ayuda.

-Gracias y mucho gusto Kardia, mi nombre es Milo- El joven artista se sorprendió por escuchar el nombre.

\- ¿Milo? ¿Príncipe Milo? - Milo asintió apenado y divertido- ¡Oh su alteza! - Ahora ponía más atención a las ropas del joven príncipe, eran tan finas y arregladas ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta? Estaba muy nervioso, era la primera vez que tenía a alguien de la realeza frente a él- ¡Perdóneme, no fue mi intención! ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Déjeme revisarlo? -.

Milo reía abiertamente por la actitud de Kardia.

-No se preocupe señor Kardia, me encuentro perfectamente y ya deje esa cara que no lo voy a mandar a fusilar o algo por el estilo- El artista se rio nerviosamente- Y por favor déjeme ayudarle con eso- Ya iba a ayudarlo con sus compras, pero fue detenido por las manos del artista.

\- No lo haga su alteza, son muy pesadas- Kardia solo las levantó y volvió a sentarse- En realidad solo espero a mi padre y a mi hermano a dejar un encargo a su castillo-.

\- ¿Un encargo? ¿Se refiere a la estatua que encargó mi padre? - Kardia asintió orgulloso, él y su hermano habían hecho todo el trabajo en esa obra- Con que tú eres uno de los hijos del señor Sage. Déjeme felicitarle por los maravillosos trabajos que embellecen a mi palacio-.

-¡Jaja! Me halaga mi señor…-

-¡Principe Milo!- Milo era llamado por tres jóvenes agitados que iban en su búsqueda- ¡Milo! Te buscamos por todas partes ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! - El noble era reprendido por un chico de cabellos aguamarina que lo tomó del brazo preocupado. Pronto se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Kardia sorprendidos- ¿Y tú quién eres? - Milo de inmediato se separó de Camus para presentar a Kardia.

-Chicos, quiero presentarles a Kardia, es uno de los hijos del señor Sage- Los muchachos no cabían en su asombro, era muy parecido a Milo, claro, exceptuando de que su piel quemada y de apariencia más madura.

\- Hola…- Kardia no es muy bueno socializando, increíble que haya podido hablar con el príncipe de Antares, es raro que le haya dado cierta confianza.

\- Es un gusto Kardia, tú y tu familia son de gran talento- Habló Camus con rapidez, ya tenían que irse de ahí y llevar a Milo con su padre o de lo contrario los castigarían- Lo lamentamos, pero tenemos que irnos, hasta luego- Milo era jalado por su amigo y los demás muchachos, si remedio tenía que dejarse llevar.

-Hasta luego Kardia, espero verte otra vez- Milo despidió con la mano mientras era arrastrado. Se sentía feliz, al verlo por un momento llegó a su mente aquellos sueños en las que encontraba con su madre y su hermano, Kardia era como pudo ser Lesath.

\- Hasta luego príncipe Milo- El mayor lo vio irse con extraño sentimiento, esperaba verlo un día nuevamente.

Con los jóvenes del castillo. Camus se encontraba furioso con Milo y eran por varias cosas. El principal motivo por el que fueron al pueblo, era para declararse finalmente a Milo, pero el muy tonto y curioso se fue de su lado sin previo aviso; y otra, es que le preocupó no verlo cerca, era casi como un niño que se perdía muy fácilmente.

\- ¡Milo! Espero esta sea la última vez que te vas de esta manera, se supone que era un paseo juntos ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te encontrabas con un delincuente o algo peor? Ni siquiera quiero imaginarlo- Milo lo miraba fastidiado ¿Es en serio? No es un bebe.

Mu y Aioria estaban un poco apartados para que los enamorados pudieran hablar, aunque como podían escuchaban la discusión.

-Lo siento Camus, pocas veces puedo salir de esa jaula que le llaman castillo ¿Y sabes? Me alegra haberlo hecho, pude conocer a alguien que no era precisamente de ahí- Camus paró su andar.

\- ¿Hablas de ese tal Kardia? – Camus era un tanto celoso con cualquiera que se le acercara a su príncipe- ¿Qué podrías verle a un feo artista como ese? – A Milo le molestó que ofendiera a Kardia.

\- ¡Hey! No es para tanto, es un sujeto agradable y hace muy buenos trabajos, tú mismo se lo dijiste, además él me hizo pensar en…- En ese momento Camus dejó unos pequeños gimoteos preocupando a Milo- ¿Camus? -.

Camus lloraba estresado y decepcionado, ya era hora de regresar y no habló con Milo como hubiera querido, quería que fuera especial.

-Milo ¿Sabes cuál era la verdadera razón por la que bajamos al pueblo? – Camus ya estaba dispuesto a decirle- Hay que debo decirte-.

\- ¿Qué pasa Camus? Me preocupas- Y en verdad lo estaba, su amigo muy pocas veces lloraba.

\- Milo… yo sé que tú me quieres y no como amigo- El de cabellera azul se sonrojo- Y quiero que sepas, que te amo igual o más que tú a mí- Camus tomó las manos que tanto deseo besar- Déjame disfrutar estos últimos días a tu lado…- Milo estaba feliz por aquella declaración, Camus todo este tiempo estuvo amándolo en secreto. Eso lo llevó a tomar una decisión.

\- Camus, no sabes lo feliz que me haces- Sin esperar nada tomó su rostro y dedicó los suficientes segundos para tomar sus labios, su beso fue aceptado con desesperación. Se separaron para verse a los ojos – No es necesario tener que disfrutarnos solo por este mes- El chico se sorprendió por tales palabras.

\- ¿De qué me hablas Milo? ¿En qué estás pensando? – Milo tenía una gran sonrisa asomándose, que casi daba miedo.

\- Mi padre quiere que me case para salvarnos de la crisis lo antes posible, no quiere buscar más opciones y él lo sabe. Por eso quiero darle una lección – Camus se tornó serio, Aioria y Mu también escuchaban intrigados- Tu y yo no escaparemos- Los demás muchachos abrieron los ojos no creyendo lo que decía

\- ¿¡Quéé!?- Dijeron los tres.

\- ¡Milo! ¿Estás loco? - Por fin se acercó Aioria seguido de Mu- No puedes un día escapar y dejar de ser un príncipe-.

\- No tengo planeado irme para siempre, solo hasta que mi padre vea que no puede pasar por alto mis sentimientos- Mu negaba con la cabeza.

-Milo, es una pésima idea ¿Qué diría tu padre si sabe que fuimos tus cómplices? Nos colgarían y, además, el rey Degel en cualquier momento vendrá a verte- Mu intentó razonar con el príncipe.

\- Pues lo lamento, eso se buscan por comprometerme sin mi consentimiento-.

Camus se había quedado callado, lo razonaba con cuidado y no estaba del todo de acuerdo, pero la idea de estar con Milo le emocionaba. Había una posibilidad de estará su lado para siempre.

-Yo…- Lo miraron al fin esperando una respuesta de su parte- Acepto irme un tiempo con Milo- El príncipe sonrió tomando su mano y los otros jóvenes casi se desmayan- Amigos, de verdad agradeceríamos su apoyo-.

\- ¿Ya vez Mu? Lo que nos sacamos por querer complacer a estos dos.

Era una mala idea ¡Era una pésima idea! ¿Qué acontecerá después de esto? Milo y Camus ya habían tomado esa decisión, lo malo, es que no sabían que arrastrarían a inocentes que quizá no les favorecerían a la larga… ¿O sí?

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el capi c: ya estoy a la mitad del segundo, será un fic de pocos capítulos, con uno o dos mas.

Si ven por ahí un errorsillo en la ortografia o lo que sea XD disculpen, la próxima vez mejorare eso.

Esperen pronto la continuación, puede ser hasta el próximo fin de semana.

Sin mas c: Gracias por leer, besos y abrazos. Esperaré impacientemente sus lindos comentarios.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola :D Regrese por fin con la continuación :3_

 _Espero puedan disfrutarlo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 _Años antes_

 **-** _Tengo una sorpresa para ti Milo, vamos, sé que te va a gustar - El pequeño era jalado por su padre hacia los jardines. Milo solía ser un niño muy aislado por la sobreprotección de su padre, por ello es que estaba dispuesto a darle éste pequeño regalo._

 _\- ¿Al fin puedo montar un caballo? - Los ojos azules de Milo brillaron ante la idea, siempre había querido montar. Pero el padre rio._

 _-¡Jaja! No hijo, es algo mucho mejor- ¿Algo mejor que montar? Eso pensó el niño._

 _Cuando se detuvieron el padre lo soltó y Milo no supo exactamente a donde mirar._

 _-¿Dónde est…?-_

 _-¡Hola!- Milo se sobresaltó volteando cuando escuchó otra voz cerca de él._

 _-Hijo, él es Camus y es tu nuevo amigo- El pequeño príncipe sorprendido observo a su supuesto "nuevo amigo". Se trataba de un delgado niño de piel pálida y brillantes cabellos aguamarina hasta los hombros- De ahora y adelante vivirá con nosotros como sirviente, pero principalmente está aquí para que juegue contigo ¡Anda, salúdalo! – Milo no sabía cómo convivir, pero presentarse si sabía._

 _-Hola, me llamo Milo, príncipe de Antares- El pequeño príncipe se sentía nervioso y más si tenía esos enormes ojos azules profundos fijos en él._

 _\- ¿Quieres ir a jugar? - Camus sonrió ante la cara incrédula de Milo, le parecía un niño extraño, pero también lindo._

 _Los días pasaron y ya eran inseparables, se querían como nunca antes lo habían hecho con alguien. Jugando, riendo y conviviendo, lo único que necesitaban para nunca estar tristes y llenar todo lugar con sus risas infantiles. El calor llenaba sus pechos con solo verse._

 _Al principio ambos niños no sabían qué era eso que los hacía sentir la necesidad de estar siempre juntos, en realidad no les importaba averiguarlo, simplemente lo hacían y punto. Disfrutar la compañía del otro y pensar que solo eran ellos dos en todo el mundo, pero con el tiempo y al crecer ya sus pensamientos iban más allá de una bella amistad, queriendo conocer la dicha de sentir ese calor de lo que llamaban amor y fundir sus deseos en sus corazones hasta desgastarse._

 _Y habrá un momento en el que ese sentimiento se desborde y ambas almas harán todo lo posible para unirse._

* * *

 _Actualmente_

De nuevo Zaphiri visitaba las frías tierras de Bluegrad, después de haber hablado con Milo debía informar a Degel de su respuesta. Se sentía menos preocupado ahora, solo con esa boda todo se arreglaría y su hijo por fin se unirá con alguien y nada mejor que con Degel.

-Mi hijo ya está enterado de su compromiso Degel- Zaphiri informaba un poco sobre la plática que había tenido con Milo, por supuesto omitiendo el disgusto de su hijo y de sus verdaderos sentimientos por su amigo- Y lo ha aceptado como esposo-.

Degel escuchaba atento a Zaphiri mientras daba unos pequeños sorbos a su té- Me alegra escuchar eso señor ¿Y también ya está enterado de que la boda será en un mes? – Degel estaba complacido, pero un poco dudoso, no sabía si era la decisión correcta, pero ya era momento de que le rey buscara a alguien con quien compartir lo que resta de su vida.

-Si Degel todo está cubierto, espero que pronto pueda ir a nuestro castillo a visitarlo-.

-Claro que sí señor, ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que vi a Milo y estoy impaciente de ver en lo que se ha convertido-.

-Le aseguro que no se arrepentirá de nada-.

Un príncipe joven, inteligente, hermoso y educado, muchos lo describían así.

El príncipe de Antares es más que una excelente opción para Degel.

\- En unos pocos días tengo planeada la visita, espero no le importe-.

\- ¡Claro que no! Puede ir todas las veces que quiera, siempre será bienvenido-.

Por dentro Zaphiri se inquietaba un poco por Milo, pero confiaba en que lo hacía por el bien de todos.

Hace un tiempo que Degel sentía la necesidad de cumplir con la última voluntad de su padre, que llegase a compartir su vida con alguien, aunque no estaba seguro si esa era la manera. Para su desgracia siempre pensó de que su forma de socializar no era precisamente la mejor o puede que simplemente no se siente seguro de sí mismo y vaya al camino fácil, que es llegar a un acuerdo con el padre del príncipe de Antares y arreglar un matrimonio.

Cuando Degel solía ser un joven príncipe, llegó a conocer al pequeño Milo y con lo poco que compartieron pudieron llevarse bien o eso es lo que recuerda.

De igual forma, aunque tuvieran varios años de diferencia no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de esposarlo, y más ahora que tiene edad y necesitaban de su fortuna. Y a pesar del tiempo, quería ver qué tanto recordaba Milo de él.

-Me gustaría saber Zaphiri ¿Qué es lo que piensa Milo realmente? Quiero decir ¿Qué es lo que opina de nuestro compromiso, no puso alguna oposición? Aunque haya pasado mucho tiempo de nuestro último encuentro le tengo cariño, después de todo ya es mi prometido y no quisiera que por mi culpa haya tenido un momento de desasosiego– El rey de Antares sentía sus manos sudar, por supuesto que no lo iba a decir todo, pero tratándose de Degel, será cuidadoso en contestar.

\- Pues, claro que le llegó de sorpresa la noticia y tuvo que meditarlo con cuidado, pero siendo tú, el rey Degel y sabiendo por lo que estamos pasando, te aceptó sin problemas- Degel sintió la inquietud de Zaphiri- Es un muchachito comprensivo y muy listo, estarás muy orgulloso de él- Zaphiri sonrió desviando la mirada pensando en el gran sacrificio que está haciendo su querido hijo.

Para Degel en realidad no sabía en qué pensar ¿Realmente el Milo lo habrá aceptado? Ya lo sabría cuando lo viera.

Unas horas transcurrieron y el rey Zaphiri ya se disponía a retirarse, debía preparar la gran celebración e informarle lo necesario a Milo sobre el compromiso.

Ya era de noche y unos cuantos copos de nieve caían.

-Lo estaremos esperando Degel, Milo está ansioso de verlo- Zaphiri subía a su carruaje mientras era despedido por Degel- Si su padre estuviera aquí, seguro estaría orgulloso de usted, recuerdo que soñaba con que contrajera matrimonio- El anterior rey de Bluegrad, Krest, soñaba con que su aislado hijo tuviera una buena pareja, le preocupaba mucho que su hijo no tuviera la capacidad de relacionarse y que en un futuro llegue a reinar solo. Zaphiri lo sabía muy bien, la amistad que hubo entre ellos fue muy estrecha- Estaría feliz de verlo comprometido-.

-Lo se señor y debo agradecer de concederme la mano de su hijo- Degel hizo una ligera reverencia hacia Zaphiri- Le deseo buen viaje, pronto lo veré allá- La melancolía lo invadió por unos segundos, no estaba seguro, es decir, para nadie es grato obligar a un joven a casarse sin su consentimiento, al menos no para él, pero algo le decía que era la decisión correcta y que al final algo bueno saldría. Quizá Milo y Degel si lleguen a ser felices juntos.

-Es grato saber que tú seas mi yerno ¡Aioros, vámonos! -.

-Como diga señor- El cochero azotó las riendas para empezar a andar.

En poco tiempo el viento comenzaría a azotarse y la nieve expandirse creando ligeras ventiscas. Zaphiri veía a través de la pequeña ventana la imagen de Degel, al verlo eventos del pasado empezaron a asomarse en su ya cansada mente. El actual rey de Bluegrad quizá tendría la misma edad de aquel hijo que hace muchos años dio por muerto, el pequeño Lesath sería solo dos años menor. Si viviera no sería Milo quien se tendría que casar, sino él, aunque tampoco querría forzarlo a un compromiso, pero tal vez lo habría manejado mejor. Pensar en eso le hacía imaginar cómo hubieran sido sus vidas con la presencia de Lesath ¿Su mujer también viviría? ¿No habría crisis? ¿Qué más habría cambiado? Vidas alternas imaginaba y su corazón se estrujaba. No tenía caso ya, él hubiera no existe y solo queda aceptar el presente y si es posible formar un mejor futuro.

Los hermosos caballos avanzaron hasta que en unos minutos el carruaje se dejó de ver. Degel se mantuvo ahí viendo a la nada, para él lo más importante era cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su padre ¿Qué debía de preocuparle? Todo estaba arreglado y obtendrá un excelente esposo.

-Señor Degel- Por detrás venia un muchacho rubio de grandes ojos azules - ¿Cuándo piensa partir hacia Antares? -.

Degel volteo con cuidado meditando a la pregunta.

-Shaka, empieza a preparar todo, partiremos en diez días-.

* * *

-Sigo pensando que es una terrible idea- Aioria cruzado de brazos observaba como sus amigos preparaban algunas cosas para su pequeño viaje - ¿Están seguros de querer hacer esto? ¿Y si nos atrapan? ¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde ir? ¿Qué pasará si el rey Degel viene? ¿Qué vamos a decir Mu y yo? Si tu padre llega a enterarse seguro nos…

\- ¡Aioria! ¿Quieres calmarte? – Milo detuvo la palabrería del castaño- Si lo hacemos tal y como lo planeamos nada saldrá mal, así que mantente calladito - Aioria rodó los ojos, aun no estando seguro.

\- Esta bien, digamos que su brillante escape de enamorados resulte, pero ¿qué proseguirá después? Cuando se enteren seguro irán primero por Mu y por mí, si nos negamos a hablar sinceramente no sé qué es lo que nos pueda pasar ¡y ni quiero averiguarlo! -.

Aioria era demasiado nervioso a veces, bueno, no todos los días eres un cómplice de un escape y mucho menos de un sobreprotegido príncipe. Ni Milo ni Camus lo culpaban, pero confiaban en que todo saldría bien.

\- Simplemente dirán que no tienen idea de donde estamos- Intervino Camus- No tienes por qué ponerte tan tenso-.

\- Así es y no te preocupes, le escribiré una carta a mi padre en donde dejaré en claro nuestra situación y no tiene por qué ir contra ustedes ya que no mencionaré a ninguno de ustedes. Solo será un tiempo- Milo acomodaba un poco de su equipaje en un pequeño morral junto a Camus que de vez en cuando éste le robaba besos interrumpiendo al príncipe.

Aioria suspiró frustrado.

-En serio chicos, nunca entenderé su loco amor-.

\- ¡Camus ya! Debemos apresurarnos - Milo estaba apurado pero su sonrisa se ensanchaba por cada beso que le daba- Un día amigo, llegará alguien y te domará cual león…aunque en tu caso sería un gato hinchado-.

\- ¡Hinchada tu cabezota alacrán ponzoñosa! - El castaño bufó cansado - Y eso ya lo veremos, digo, prefiero ser un alma libre que tener a una sanguijuela tratando de succionarme la cara, como ustedes en estos momentos- Por un momento la joven pareja se vio sutilmente ofendida por el comentario, bueno, en realidad solo Milo, pero a quien menos le importó fue a Camus, realmente estaba demasiado ocupado en su príncipe.

Y el comentario de Aioria no era tanto de exagerar, realmente Camus no lo soltaba, pero también ayudaba a su amado con la labor. Nunca se había visto a Camus tan feliz.

La elegante habitación era un verdadero desastre, Milo quería llevarse lo necesario, en especial ropa para él y Camus, aparte de la propia de los cabellos aguamarina. El príncipe, aunque lo ocultara se encontraba nervioso, conocía a la perfección el gran carácter de su padre y las posibles consecuencias que llevarían su corta desaparición, pero su decisión ya estaba tomada y no había marcha atrás, para él su felicidad y la de su amado era más importante que cualquier rabieta del rey.

\- ¡Chicos! - En ese momento llegó Mu cerrando la puerta- Ya está todo listo, solo queda que Aioria prepare el carruaje y asegurarnos de que nadie no sospeche nada. Partiran por la parte de atrás, así nadie los podrá ver-

-Excelente, en la noche partiremos- Camus ya se sentía listo, solo quedaba esperar- Aioria, espero que ya tengas todo-

-Si amigo, no te preocupes por eso, mi hermano Aioros no sospecha nada, él su fue con tu suegro a Bluegrad. Yo fui quien sacó listo el carruaje, está justo saliendo por atrás de los establos-

Mu se quedó pensando en algo que le inquietaba- Y a todo esto ¿A dónde irán? Tú Milo serás quien guie a los caballos ¿Estás seguro de poder guiarlos? - Milo atendió la pregunta sonriendo.

-Eso amigo, es un secreto- Mu y Aioria lo miraron extrañados- Y no seré yo quien lleve a los caballos, sino Camus, él ya tiene experiencia-.

-De acuerdo, creo que no tienes ni idea de dónde ir ¿cierto? – Mu se cruzó de brazos esperando haber acertado, pero con la mirada de Camus hacia Milo pareciera que en serio ya tenían bien planeado su escape- O no…-.

\- Ustedes confíen en nosotros- Camus ya acomodaba los dos morrales que llevarían- Tenemos todo pensado-.

Ambos cómplices no estaban muy seguros, pero especialmente Mu tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto, esperaba fuera solo su torcida imaginación.

Las horas pasaron y ya casi era hora de ejecutar el plan. Se supondría que a esa hora de la noche todo estarían descansando en sus camas para empezar con energía el día de mañana, pero quien estaba aún con los ojos abiertos era Shura, se encontraba en su pequeña habitación ocupado en un escrito que, por pedido del rey en su ausencia le había pedido exclusivamente a él que escribiera un reporte de cada día de lo que pasaba en el reino. No era mucho realmente, pero quería asegurarse de aclarar todo en ese papel.

-¡Que día...!- Cuando lo vio por terminado, exclamó estirando su cansado cuerpo- Espero mi señor regrese pronto- Cuando estaba dispuesto a retirarse, un fuerte sonido lo distrajo.

-¡Ayy mierda! – Detrás de su puerta escuchó en susurro una maldición, como si alguien se hubiera tropezado.

-¿Pero qué…?- Sigilosamente Shura abrió la puerta y a lo lejos vio como un castaño corría en la oscuridad yendo al otro pasillo

-¿Aioria?- El pelinegro avanzó hacia donde fue el chico. Algo muy sospechoso estaba pasando.

* * *

 _Cerca de los establos_

Aioria corría casi tropezando llegando junto con Mu, Milo y Camus. Milo lo vio muy impaciente.

\- ¡Aioria! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Por tu culpa todo se arruinará- El castaño jadeo por unos segundos por correr tanto.

\- ¡Lo siento, me quede dormido! Pero ya estoy aquí ¿o no? – Aioria detestaba que lo regañaran, es un chico muy sensible.

-Como sea, vayámonos rápido - Todo estaba en marcha. El plan era salir de ahí hasta llegar a la salida e ir al carruaje que Aioria sacó sin que nadie sospechara. La seguridad en el palacio era reducida, ahí todos se conocían y no había problema. Milo y Camus con sus morrales correrían hacia afuera y listo. Escape sencillo y perfecto - Ya es hora de partir- Pero claro no contaban con que alguien había seguido a Aioria y los descubriera.

\- ¿Partir exactamente a donde príncipe Milo? - Todos se quedaron congelados al escuchar esa voz.

\- ¿Shu-Shura? – El pelinegro los miro con los ojos llameantes y sus manos en sus caderas

\- No pensara escaparse ¿verdad? ¿Qué diría su padre? - Nadie hacia movimiento alguno hasta que…

\- ¡Corran! - Aioria se abalanzó hacia Shura y lo sujeto en el suelo - ¡Corran par de idiotas, yo lo sostendré! -

\- ¡Suéltame Aioria! - Shura soltaba golpes en la cabeza de Aioria. La pareja salió rápido ya no perdiendo tiempo, agradecían internamente al castaño por ese acto- ¡No, no! ¡Tú lo pediste gato inflado! - Shura le asesto un golpe en la cara logrando que lo soltara- ¡No huirán! –

\- ¡Corre Camus! - Milo alentó ya lejos.

Mu rápidamente tomó unas correas para los caballos y se los lanzó a Shura para que cayera.

\- ¡Ah carajo! ¡Mocosos insolentes! - Se quejaba en el suelo.

\- ¡Gracias chicos, estamos en deuda! - Los jóvenes al fin salieron y subieron al carruaje. Milo y Camus subieron y tomaron riendas. Los caballos ya avanzaban con rapidez.

\- ¡Noooo! – Shura derrotado extendía su mano hacia la pareja que exitosamente había logrado su escape.

Rendido y sucio, Shura se levantó con la cabeza gacha dirigiéndose hacia los otros jóvenes.

-Lo siento Shura, pero era necesario golpearte- Mu no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Aioria tampoco, pero sí que le dolía la cara después de ese puñetazo.

\- ¡Imbécil, no tenías que golpearme así! -.

\- ¡Ustedes no saben lo que han hecho! - Ya no estaba enojado, ahora se le veía asustado- ¡El rey, específicamente a mí me encomendó cuidar de ustedes y de este palacio! ¿Entienden que es lo que estoy queriendo decir? – No les dio tiempo de contestar- ¡Exacto! ¡Me cortaran el cuello y todo por culpa de ustedes! -.

\- ¡Shura! Tranquilo, eso no pasará, en realidad tu no debiste saber nada de esto- Ahora se le veía más histérico al pelinegro.

\- ¡Pero ahora lo sé y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo! ¿Qué mierdas le voy a decir al rey? -

-Milo dejó una carta, ahí explicaría todo, no se irá por siempre, solo por un tiempo y él nos aseguró que nada debería ir en contra nosotros. Ahí explica que nada tuvimos que ver, solo Milo y Camus-.

Shura se quedó pensando viendo fijamente a Mu con cara demacrada.

-No sé por qué, pero eso no me tranquiliza-.

-Solo espera a que regrese el rey Zaphiri, ya veremos cuál será su reacción- Tranquilizó un poco Mu- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, confiamos en Milo-.

* * *

 _Cinco días después_

\- ¿¡En donde esta Milo!?- Zaphiri era la furia encarnada, nadie sabía que hacer exactamente ante esos ojos llenos de ira - ¡Exijo saber en dónde está el príncipe de Antares! – Mu no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, en su mano derecha sostenía la carta que había dejado Milo.

\- S-señor…- Shura quería intervenir, pero estaba atemorizado.

-¡Tu cierra la boca pedazo de inútil! ¡Un trabajo te deje y ni eso pudiste hacer! – Zaphiri señaló dañando el orgullo de Shura- ¡Debí prever esto! – Zaphiri azotó la carta contra el suelo- ¡Cuando vea a quien dice ser mi hijo y a ese niño estúpido…! ¡Cuando vea a Camus será severamente castigado, es más, hasta exiliado será! - Realmente ya no sabían exactamente qué hacer- ¡Y Degel está por venir! – Se agarraba los cabellos aún más agitado- ¡No, no, no! ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Si se entera de que Milo se escapó seguro todo se irá al carajo…- El rey se quedó estático por unos segundos, Milo y Camus no pudieron haber hecho esto solos, sería demasiado tonto pensar en que nadie se haya dado cuenta de su ausencia mientras él estaba de viaje. De repente fijó su mirada en Mu, Aioria y Shura- ¡Ustedes! -.

\- ¡Ahh!- Aioria chilló asustadísimo.

\- Ustedes son sus amigos, deben saber algo – Zaphiri se acercó a los mencionados, en especial Aioria que estaba más que nervioso, con eso ya era respondido- ¿Acaso fueron cómplices de esta estupidez? –

Los chicos se sentían tan diminutos, sus ojos penetrantes casi les obligaba a responder ¡Vaya lio los había metido Milo!

-Yo..yo- Mu quería decir algo, pero entre los nervios y no saber qué decir tartamudeaba- Nosotros, Mi-Milo...-

-¡Ahh demasiada presión!- Aioria se arrodilló agarrándose los cabellos - ¡No queríamos, todo fue idea de Milo! – Zaphiri se cruzó de brazos entrecerrando los ojos- ¡Milo y Camus son nuestros amigos, no teníamos opción! ¡Por favor no nos mate-e! – Tan ridículo y tonto, así pensó el rey. Aioria empezó a llorar tomando los pies de Zaphiri suplicante.

Por parte de Mu y Shura estos se habían quedado pálidos ¡No era necesario delatarse! O al menos no por ahora. Shura tenía unas incontables ganas de asesinar a Aioria.

-¡Aioria idiota…!-

Zaphiri controló su furia, era un rey y debía mostrarse sereno. Suspiró cerrando los ojos unos segundos. Milo se escapó con Camus, Degel vendrá y no podrá ver a su prometido, si llega a enterarse se sentirá deshonrado y todo el trato se irá abajo, además se ganaría la enemistad del reino de Bluegrad.

Zaphiri pudo pensar con más claridad, pero con los irritables llantos de Aioria no lo dejaba concentrarse.

\- ¡Ya guarda silencio Aioria, no los voy a matar! – Aioria paró enseguida aun gimoteando- Deberían agradecer de ser mis súbditos, cualquier otro ya los habría mandado a fusilar- Se relajaron, que rey tan generoso- pero si puedo exiliarlos- Los tres muchachos paralizaron ¿Exiliados? – Pero si no quieren que eso pase deben decirme en donde está Milo, de él depende salvar nuestro reino- ¡Oh oh!

-Mi señor Zaphiri- Mu estaba dispuesto a hablar por ellos- Nosotros comprendemos y asimilamos nuestro error y de verdad quisiéramos en estos momentos decirle su paradero, pero por peticiones del príncipe, no quiso que ninguno de nosotros supiéramos en qué lugar o qué lugares se instalaron- Terminó no sabiendo qué esperar ¡Por todos los dioses, nadie quería irse de las hermosas tierras de Antares!

Zaphiri los miro y posó su mano sobre su barbilla meditando, ya estaba controlado, Milo sabía lo que hacía y esperaba que supiera cuidarse solo, no conoce mucho el exterior, pero lo que si era seguro era que cuando lo viera, se aseguraría de castigarlo severamente y a como dé lugar se casaría con Degel. Eso para él era irrefutable.

-Ya veo, Milo había pensado en todo, claro no les iba a decir a donde se fue. Si yo llegaba a descubrirlos ustedes se verían obligados a decirme a donde se fue ¡jaja! ¡Pero no lo saben! ¡jajaja!- Su risa se escuchó un poco desesperada, ya temían de que el rey empezara a perder la cabeza- Muy bien mis niños, muy bien-.

-Señor…- Shura quería hablar.

\- ¡Queridos! - Pero fue interrumpido por el rey- Degel me comunicó que vendría en unos días, no sé cuántos exactamente, pero será pronto, así que ustedes verán la forma de arreglar todo este lio o de lo contrario todos nos iremos a la ruina, si no llegan a arreglarlo me veré obligado a exiliarlos incluyendo a Camus ¿Quedó claro? –

Todos tragaron grueso ante la petición o más bien amenaza.

-Pe-pero ¿Cómo demonios vamos a localizar a Milo? No nos dio ni una puta pista- Aioria replicó, nadie tenía idea de donde podría estar.

-¡Shhh más respeto mocoso! – Le regañó ya no queriendo discutir- Es su problema, lo que me importa ahora es arreglar esto lo de Degel, me importa un comino como lo hagan, pero de que lo arreglan ¡Lo arreglan! - Necesitaba un descanso, tanto estrés lo tenía agotado- Me mantendrán informado de todo y en serio que me veré como el mismísimo diablo si llegan a ocultarme la más mínima cosa- Suspiró – Buenas noches…

Ya se haya retirado un silencio sepulcral invadió la habitación.

-Aioria…- Shura le llamo en voz baja- ¡Eres un estúpido! ¿Cómo pudiste delatarnos? -.

-¡Oye! ¿Viste esos ojos? ¿Los viste? ¡Iban directo hacia a mí, no podía soportarlo más! -.

-¡Idiota, idiota, idiota! ¿Cómo mierda vamos a localizar a Milo? ¡Si no hacemos algo nos exiliaran! -

-Shura- Mu quería tranquilizar, pero el joven no lo escuchaba.

-Yo no tengo por qué pasar por todo esto ¡Solo fui una víctima de las circunstancias! ¿Por habría de arreglar esto? ¡No, me niego! -

-¡Shura! ¡Ya cierra la boca! – Mu estaba molesto, en vez de gritar debían buscar una solución- No es momento de gritar, no arreglaremos nada así-.

-Lo siento Mu, pero no puedo con esto, no sabemos nada de Milo ahora y si no hacemos lo que nos pidió nuestro rey no echará- Mu lo miró afligido- Yo he vivido aquí toda mi vida, sirviendo a la realeza de Antares y moriría si dejo de pertenecer aquí- En realidad, ninguno quería irse, ese castillo y sus habitantes eran parte de su vida.

-Tan solo amigo, debemos buscar una solución, algo ¡algo debe de haber! - Mu se sentó cruzándose de piernas tratando de pensar – Siempre hay algo-.

Aioria se sentía culpable ahora, tal vez si fue su culpa al someterse a tanta presión.

-Chicos, en verdad lo siento- el chico se sentó imitando a Mu- No quise echarnos de cabeza-.

Shura suspiró irremediablemente.

-Bien y ¿qué sugieren? – Los dos chicos solo lo miraron sin decir nada- ¡Deberíamos pensar en algo por lo menos para salir de esto! -.

\- ¿Y Qué quieres que diga? No tenemos nada en la cabeza- Aioria se levantó ya harto- ¿Tu qué sugieres? ¿Raptar al gemelo malvado de Milo y hacerlo pasar como príncipe hasta que el verdadero regrese? Sería muy estúpido decir eso ¿No crees? –

Mu abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante lo que acababa de decir Aioria.

-¡Aioria hijo de…!-

-¡Esperen chicos!- Mu los interrumpió con una gran idea en su cabeza- Aioria, vuélvelo a decir-.

-¿Qué cosa?- El mencionado lo miró confundido-¿De que tenemos vacías nuestras cabezas? –

-¡No, no! Lo del gemelo-.

-¡Ah!- Aioria miró a Shura dispuesto repetir lo que dijo- ¿Y tú qué sugieres Shura? ¿Raptar al gemelo malvado de Milo y hacerlo pasar como príncipe?... ¿Eso Mu? - Shura trataba de averiguar los motivos de Mu para que Aioria repitiera eso.

-Mu ¿En qué estás pensando? -.

-Si ¿En qué piensas borrego? –

Mu sonreía victorioso, ahora ya sabía cómo solucionar esto.

\- ¡Amigos, ya tengo la solución! –

* * *

 _Los ligeros sollozos se escuchaban por todo el lugar, el bosque era oscuro y grande que se sentía en la nada._

 _-Papi, hermano…- Pronunciaba el pequeño niño entre gimoteos. Su cabello azul estaba enmarañado y sus ropas llenas de tierra. Asustado con sus pequeñas manos sucias limpiaba sus lágrimas haciendo que irremediablemente se manchara más._

 _Su padre le había dicho que no estaba bien irse al bosque ya que era muy peligroso y más si se trataba de un niño solo, pero el pequeño en cada momento tenía la necesidad de descubrir algo ahí. Algo que llenaría esa tristeza que desde siempre le molestaba._

 _Caminaba lento buscando una salida, pero no había nada que le indicara un camino y no sabía en dónde podía parar, solo sus pequeñas pisadas y su llanto era lo que percibían sus oídos._

 _\- ¡Papi! ¡Hermano! - Ahora se arrepentía de haberse dejado llevar por eso que sentía, ahora solo se sentía solo y perdido._

 _Siguió por unos minutos más a su andar y un ruido se empezaba a escuchar hacia su dirección._

 _-¿Papi?- Poco a poco frente a él una tenue luz se fue acercando. Pensaba que era algo grande y extraño, se fue acercando y comprobó algo. Eran de esos carruajes que en ocasiones iban y venían cerca de su casa, su padre le decía que eran propiedad de los nobles y los usaban para viajes importantes._

 _Pasó casi a su lado y pudo ver al pequeño pero atractivo carruaje que era jalado por dos caballos blancos. Por su pequeña y asustada mente pensó que podría tratarse de su padre que iba a buscarlo- ¡Papi! ¡Papi! - El niño siguió al carruaje gritando tratando de llamar su atención- ¡Papi, soy yo! ¡Papi! - Siguió y al fin pudo llamar la atención de alguien._

 _-¿Qué?- Alguien habló asustando al niño, no era la voz que tanto quería escuchar- ¡Señor!- El hombre que no había notado al niño, lo vio como a algo sumamente diminuto que por un momento no pudo distinguirlo- ¡Hay un niño aquí mi rey, creo que deberíamos verlo!- El cochero paró confundido._

 _El hombre al bajar con cuidado abrió la puerta de la cabina color azul. El pequeño ya no sabía qué hacer, solo estaba estático en su lugar esperando quizá ver a su padre. Dentro de ésta dos presencias salieron; un hombre y un niño que visiblemente era mayor que el pequeño, pero tampoco tan grande como su hermano._

 _-¿Qué pasa Asmita? ¿Qué viste? – El nene quiso observarlos a detalle. No era nadie quien esperaba ver._

 _-Mira papá, es un niño- El niño que los acompañaba se asombró viendo el estado en el que se encontraba, él que estaba acostumbrado a estar limpio y ordenado se podría decir que en cierta forma le asqueó su presencia- Está sucio y huele mal- Como acto cruel se tapó la nariz con dos de sus dedos._

 _De inmediato el mayor se dio cuenta de lo que tenían en frente, el hombre extrañado se agachó hacia el nene y le mostró una pequeña sonrisa._

 _\- Hola chico ¿Qué haces aquí? Es muy peligroso que andes solo- Miró a los dos hombres y al niño, por dentro estaba sorprendido en la forma despectiva de cómo le llamó y estaba tentado a responderle, pero de inmediato lo ignoró después de que el padre se acercara._

 _Sus ojos se centraron en la cálida sonrisa que le ofrecían y algo en él le dio la suficiente confianza para responder, le recordaba un poco a su papá._

 _-No encuentro a mi papi ni a mi hermano- Tímido y en voz baja respondía agachando un poco el rostro. Los otros presentes apenas y escucharon lo que dijo, el padre como respuesta ensanchó su sonrisa y le sobó su cabeza con gentileza, aunque este estuviera sucio._

 _\- Dime pequeño ¿vives cerca de este bosque? – Asintió aun apenado._

 _-Vivo en las afueras de Antares- Su padre siempre le decía que, si se perdía debía decir exactamente esa ubicación._

 _\- Ya veo, no te preocupes chico, nosotros te llevaremos a casa- El niño a un lado se sorprendió con un gesto desagradable- Asmita, ya es hora de irnos, llevaremos a este niño con su familia-_

 _-Como ordene-._

 _\- ¿Qué? Pero si apesta papá- En tan poco tiempo ya le molestaba ese chico._

 _-¡Oye! Yo no huelo mal, solo me perdí- El padre vio desaprobatoriamente a su hijo._

 _-¡Degel! No le hables así -._

 _-Pero papá…-_

 _-Guarda silencio y sube que ya nos vamos- El pequeño Degel molestó y de mala gana obedeció, se cruzó de brazos observando como su padre ayudaba al niño perdido a subir-Que asco…- Degel susurró apartando la vista._

 _Éste lo escuchó y no se limitó a mostrar su enojo con un bufido. El padre claro se dio cuenta de esto._

 _-No le hagas caso, no está acostumbrado a estar con personas nuevas- El de cabello enmarañado se encogió de hombros ya no dándole importancia al asunto, mientras esté el padre que lo ayude a llegar a casa todo está bien- Pero ¿Por qué no empezamos otra vez? Yo soy el señor Krest y mi hijo se llama Degel- El mencionado solo bufó como respuesta- Y el joven que conduce a los caballos se llama Asmita – Asintió no sabiendo qué responder- Bueno, ya nos presentamos ¿Y Tú? ¿cómo te llamas chico? -_

 _Su padre le había dicho que era de mala educación no presentarse, al recordarlo de inmediato respondió._

 _-Me llamo Kardia y soy príncipe de Antares-_

 _"Kardia, príncipe de Antares"_

De golpe Kardia abrió los ojos espantando completamente el sueño. Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza que por poco le causa dolor ¿Qué tontería era esa? En realidad, no estaba seguro si eso era solo un sueño o un recuerdo… o ambos. Recuerda que en su niñez alguna vez estuvo perdido en ese bosque que siempre le llamó la atención, pero no estaba seguro si llegó a toparse con esas personas que seguramente lo ayudaron. Quien sabe, tal vez sean solo producto de su imaginación y ese par de hombres y ese niño molesto después de todo no eran reales. Pero él ¿Príncipe? Desde que conoció a Milo cosas extrañas le pasaban en su cabeza.

El día era tranquilo y cálido, Kardia relajado se había tomado una siesta, pero en vez de eso se había quedado profundamente dormido en el acolchonado pasto, ahora despierto miraba el hermoso mar de nubes en el cielo. Ese sueño le recordó al pequeño encuentro que tuvo con el príncipe días atrás, se había sentido extraño en ese momento, su pequeño rostro y su expresión le había parecido tan… tan algo, no sabía exactamente qué le había parecido, solo era el príncipe Milo, era un chico amable. Siempre había imaginado que los nobles eran pretenciosos y arrogantes, en realidad no le había tomado tanta importancia hasta ese momento. Algo tenía en especial que le dolía el estómago y un sentimiento extraño le llegaba.

\- ¡Que estupidez! - Se incorporó de golpe sintiéndose tonto, ese sentimiento de vacío otra vez, queriendo ir a buscar aquello que siempre le hizo falta, claro lo haría si supiera qué es…

" _Vacíos profundos y sueños anhelados ¿Qué es eso que sin saberlo añoramos o deseamos? Muchas veces lloramos por algo que desconocemos_ "

\- ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? - Pronunció al aire recordando esas palabras que alguna vez leyó en sus textos.

\- ¿Por qué tiene que ser qué cosa? - Manigoldo llegó a su encuentro junto a él.

Kardia volteó rodando los ojos, no le gustaba que interrumpieran sus momentos de melancolía a solas.

\- ¡Bah! Nada que te importe, solo recordaba algo que leí- Manigoldo ya estaba acostumbrado de que Kardia lo tratara así, de todas formas, le respondía igual o peor como muchas veces suele hacerlo.

\- ¡Pues vete al diablo Kardia! Solo vine a buscarte porque aún tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer o de lo contrario no tendremos que comer mañana, así que ¡Andando! - Kardia tenía que admitir que tenía razón, eso de la inestabilidad que sufría el reino les estaba afectando más de lo que había pensado.

-Tu solo me quieres explotar- Eso solo lo dijo para hacer rabiar a su hermano. Kardia no era muy maduro después de todo.

Cuando llegaron notaron un pequeño carruaje característico e inconfundible del castillo de Antares. Manigoldo y Kardia se miraron preocupados entrando a su hogar.

\- ¿Viejo? - Dentro se encontraba un sonriente Sage y en frente suyo, un joven de cabellos largos lavanda hablando muy animadamente sentados en los viejos muebles.

De inmediato Sage se percató de la presencia de sus hijos.

\- ¡Kardia! ¡Manigoldo! Hola hijos, llegan a tiempo. Tenemos a un visitante muy importante- El extraño fijó su vista a los recién llegados - Él es Mu y viene a verte especialmente a ti Kardia, te tiene una excelente noticia- Ese tipo… se le hacía muy conocido a Kardia.

-Así es- Mu se puso de pie sonriendo y observándolo detenidamente ofreció su mano- Kardia, el rey de Antares solicita de tus dotes artísticos en el palacio. Felicidades, de ahora en adelante vivirás con nosotros dentro del castillo pintando y esculpiendo para él. Tú y tu familia serán muy bien pagados, no te arrepentirás de nada- Ninguno de los dos hermanos cabían en su asombro, en cambio Sage sonreía con orgullo. No solo uno de sus hijos seria el pintor personal del rey, también ya no tendrían que sufrir por dinero y la crisis.

\- ¡¿Qué?! No puedes estar hablando en serio- El paisajista no lo podía creer ¿en verdad solicitaban de él? ¿Será obra de Milo?

Mu rio ante el asombro.

-Sé que es difícil de creer, pero deberías sentirte afortunado por esta gran oferta, además podrías ayudar a tu familia y más ahora con el apuro que está enfrentando el reino ¿Qué dices? Solo un tonto la rechazaría- Kardia bajó la vista pensando, se tensó por un momento y observo a su padre y a Manigoldo, en las condiciones en las que vivían…

-Por favor hijo, esta es una excelente oportunidad que los dioses nos han brindado-.

-Una oportunidad que no encuentras todos los días y si te preocupa ya no ver a tu familia, no lo pienses, podrás regresas todas las veces que quieras siempre y cuando uno de nosotros te acompañemos. Es solo para garantizar tu seguridad- Por detrás Manigoldo poso una mano en su hombro. Eso era suficiente para tomar una decisión.

-Está bien, trabajaré con ustedes en el castillo- Mu sonrió complacido.

-Sabia decisión Kardia y no te preocupes, serás muy bien atendido ahí- Por dentro Kardia también pensaba en Milo, quizá a así podría descubrir que es eso que le causa al recordarlo- Bien, es hora de irnos compañero, arregla tus cosas te espero afuera en el carruaje- Pronto se retiró y dejo sola a la familia.

Kardia subió a su habitación acompañado por Sage y Manigoldo, lo ayudaban a acomodar todo para irse.

-Hijo Kardia, me llenas de orgullo- Sage lo abrazó despidiéndose, el paisajista prometió verlos pronto, no podría vivir sin ese par de locos.

Manigoldo al principio se sintió acongojado por la partida de su hermano y quizá también un poco celoso, pero como hermano mayor debía sentirse orgulloso.

En la entrada lo abrazó diciéndole unas palabras

-A pesar de ser un estúpido y tener la cabeza llena de aire, te quiero hermano- Kardia hizo una mueca, pero después sonrió devolviendo el abrazo- Si no vienes a vernos yo mismo iré a obligarte-

-Claro, claro, lo que digas-.

-… Hablo en serio idiota- Y era verdad.

Kardia pronto subió al carruaje junto a Mu despidiéndose con una mano.

\- ¡Aioria, vámonos! – Le decía al cochero.

\- ¡Si, como quieras! – El andar comenzó y Kardia recordó ese sueño que tuvo varios minutos antes ¿Será una especie de premonición?

 _En las tierras de Bluegrad_

\- ¡Señor Degel! Mañana partiremos a Antares- Llegó avisando un joven rubio. Degel se encontraba mirando la gran ventana.

-Gracias Shaka, mañana temprano partiremos- Respondió aun sin apartar la vista del cielo oscuro. Después de la plática que tuvo con Zaphiri, quería recordar un poco de Milo. Solo hallaba en su mente imágenes borrosas de un niño peli azul llorando y lleno de tierra siendo consolado por su padre Krest ¿En verdad, ese niño era Milo? Estaba seguro de que si, entonces ¿En dónde estaba Zaphiri cuando Milo lloraba? esas imágenes nublas todavía las tenía presentes. Ese tierno niño pronto seria su esposo.

-Milo… - Dijo suspirando- ¿Me recordaras? –

Puede que Degel solo lo haga por la última voluntad que dejó su padre. Él no lo sabía, pero pronto acabaría profundamente enamorado de aquel que escasamente recuerda, que, por las letras del destino lo reunirá con él.

* * *

 _Hi! c: espero les haya gustado, por lo que veo, serán un poco mas de capítulos de lo que he planeado XD pero esta bien c:_

 _Espero no tardarme mas esta vez para la actualización, luego tengo unas cosillas que hacer por ahí y luego no me da tiempo D: pero siempre lo busco para continuar._

 _Si ven un pequeño error por ahí pido me disculpen XD a veces me cuesta trabajo notarlos, pero me esfuerzo para que no quede una incoherencia o algo por el estilo._

 _Y es todo :D Esperaré impacientemente sus comentarios y ver qué es lo que opinan de esta historia ¿Quieren que la continué?_

 _Sin mas, muchos besos y abrazos n.n Hasta luego._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola :D Ya regresé. Creo que me tardé un poco en actualizar XD pero ya esta aquí c:_

 _Espero puedan disfrutarlo._

* * *

 **Príncipe Perdido**

 **Capítulo 3**

 _Un joven corría aprisa en los pulcros pasillos del frio palacio. Agitado y con el fuerte latir de su pecho no lo dejaba pensar o en siquiera analizar un poco de lo que ocurría, su rostro preocupado se esforzaba en no desatar las lágrimas._

 _Llegó azotando la puerta de la habitación y lo que vio fue solo el principio de todo._

 _\- ¡Papá! - Exclamó con el cuerpo temblando, de inmediato los presentes en esa cálida habitación prestaron atención al el recién llegado._

 _Un hombre enfermo postrado en cama le sonrió con cariño._

 _-Hola Degel- El mencionado se relajó un poco con su serena voz - Hijo mío, por favor acércate._

 _Degel contemplando un poco mejor el pálido rostro de su padre se acercó tranquilo y tomó con cuidado una de las manos de su enfermo padre. Ya no tenía caso ocultar su preocupación, no quería seguir mostrando más su falsa actitud fría ante lo que ocurría._

 _-Padre, tu no vas a…-_

 _\- No tienes que decirlo- Degel fue interrumpido por su padre de repente. Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, apretujó como pudo las manos de su hijo- Mi querido y único hijo, todos aquí sabemos que es momento de despedirme y ni tu ni nadie me lo podrá negar- Para el hombre no tenía caso desplazar más esa realidad, pero lo aceptaba sin problemas._

 _Por fin su delgado rostro empezaba a humedecerse por el llanto. Su padre era la único que le quedaba, temía quedarse solo._

 _-Papá ¿no intentarías luchar por una última vez? - El desconsuelo era mayor, esa personalidad fría y sin expresión alguna ya estaba más que rota, en muy pocas situaciones se han podido ver los sentimientos del joven a flote._

 _-Ya estoy muy cansado. No puedo hacer esperar más a tu madre Degel-_

 _\- No quiero quedarme solo…-_

 _-No lo estarás, las personas que nos acompañan aquí te acompañan y no es para menos pensar en ellos como a los fieles amigos que son- El chico negaba rotundamente._

 _-No es lo mismo padre- El hombre posó su débil mano hacia la cabeza de su hijo. Sopesando la respuesta recordó en un pequeño deseo que tuvo desde hace tiempo y que Degel es conocedor de ello._

 _-Entonces, creo que ya es momento de que te cases hijo- Degel se mostró un poco sorprendido, pensando de nuevo en esa nueva idea de su padre- Ya es hora de que compartas tu vida con alguien y seas feliz, no lo tomes como una sugerencia, te lo pido como última voluntad-_

 _-Pero, sabes que yo no sé de esas cosas, me cuesta hacer amistades, menos podré conseguir una pareja-_

 _-Confió en que lo lograras, siempre hay alguien esperandote seas como seas- Degel se quedó pensando en un lapso corto, aunque pudiera conseguir a alguien, no se sentía capaz de sobrevivir sin su padre._

 _-No podría ser feliz sin ti padre-_

 _-También me es difícil sepárame de ti, pero es parte de la vida y debes aceptarlo. Por favor, encuentra a alguien y ten una vida plena llena de amor. Te lo ruego hijo mío… - El padre se recostó mejor y no dejó de sostener las manos de Degel. Se sentía cansado y las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se desvanecían lentamente._

 _\- ¿Papá? - Degel se tensó y agitó suavemente a su padre- Papá, por favor no te duermas-_

 _\- ¿Señor Krest? - Dijo una de las mujeres que cuidaban al enfermo. Krest ya no respondía y su respiración poco a poco se apagaba._

 _\- ¡Papá! - Degel se aferró a lo que quedaba del señor Krest. Por varios segundos sintió que, si lo hacía, lo retendría al menos un poco- ¡Esta bien papá, cumpliré y verás que gobernaré junto a alguien digno! -_

 _Las velas que iluminaban el cuarto brillaron más ante esas palabras y las fuertes ventiscas se calmaron. Todos sentían la pena de haber perdido a su rey, era muy querido y todo el reino lloraba por su muerte. Ahora era solo Degel quien debía gobernar Bluegrad y pronto deberá buscar a alguien para casarse._

 _Todo sea por el último deseo de su amado padre._

* * *

 _Actualmente_

El sol era resplandeciente y el viento agitaba con armonía las pocas flores que se encontraban en el campo. En él Camus recostado de lado y sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano observaba a Milo que cerraba los ojos tratando de descansar un poco, pero dentro del joven sirviente algo le incomodaba esa relajación del príncipe y por más que quisiera guardárselo no pudo evitar preguntar.

 **-** ¿No tienes miedo de lo que vaya a decir tu padre? - Milo descansando en el pasto y con los brazos cruzados en su cabeza, observó a Camus que lo miraba penetrante posicionándose de lado.

Desde que habían conseguido escapar, Milo notó lo nervioso y pensativo que se encontraba su novio durante el trayecto. Le inquietaba un poco pensar en el posible arrepentimiento de Camus.

Conociéndolo ya esperaba en cualquier momento algún comentario o pregunta sobre eso que le molestaba. Y bueno, ahora sabía cuál era esa preocupación.

-Solo sé que mientras podamos, aprovechemos estos momentos de libertado ¿No te parece? - Quiso tranquilizarlo con una bella sonrisa. Aunque éste haya tenido cierto efecto, no disminuyó ese incomodo pensamiento de Camus.

-Sí, pero… Creo que debimos pensar más las cosas ¿Seguro que no te preocupa nada? - Llevaban menos de dos días de haber salido del castillo y Milo ya empezaba a entristecerse de la turbación del chico. Le preocupaba más su padre que su momento juntos. El príncipe hizo una mueca.

-Está bien, quizá un poco Camus, pero obviamente yo no lo estoy más que tú- El mayor de los novios, es decir Camus, dejó salir un pequeño gruñido y se recostó mirando el cielo azul. Internamente no sabía si realmente fue una buena decisión.

Cuando Milo le propuso irse a vivir una temporada lejos del reino y dejarse llevar por el gran amor que hay entre ambos, al principio le parecía excitante y una de las grandes fantasías que llegó a tener se hacía realidad, pero ahora pensándolo mejor, esto podría llevar a graves consecuencias y no quería imaginarse a sí mismo siendo exiliado por el rey Zaphiri y jamás volver a ver a Milo. Eso era lo que más le mortificaba.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa Cam? - En ese instante Camus movió de lado evitando su mirada. Ahora se arrepentía de haber preguntado eso.

-No es nada- Milo angustiado tomó el mentón y lo volteó hacia él para que lo mirara.

-Serás frió y todo lo que quieras, pero sé cuándo algo te preocupa ¿Qué pasa? – Los ojos del sirviente se conectaron con los de Milo, con solo verlo se desmoronaba y para él era imposible ocultar todo lo que sentía- ¿O acaso te diste cuenta de que en realidad no me quieres? - Con la incomodidad de Camus, eso era lo que maquinaba Milo.

El mayor se reincorporó quedando a su misma altura encarándolo sorprendido. ¿Qué si no lo quería? ¡Por favor!

\- ¿Qué? Claro que no. Eres mi vida entera, es más, hasta puedo jurar que yo te amo más que tú a mí-

Milo se le quedó viendo con una pequeña carcajada.

-Eso no es verdad, no subestimes lo que siento por ti- Camus le sonrió y lo abrazó.

 **-** Milo- El mencionado se acomodó entre sus brazos - Tengo miedo.

Milo se extrañó más de la cuenta ¿Tanto le temía el rey de Antares?

\- ¿Miedo? Camus… -

\- ¡Tengo miedo de que nos separen! - Se separó y lo tomó de las manos- Salir así del castillo no fue buena idea. Seguramente cuando volvamos el rey me echará y ya no podré verte nunca más. Moriría si eso llegase a pasar ¿No llegaste a pensar en eso? Sabes lo sobreprotector que es contigo y ahora que seguro sabe de nuestra desaparición querrá correrme - El bello príncipe suspiró contemplándolo desde su posición. Se sentía un poco culpable, pero se suponía que lo hacían por querer estar juntos y demostrarle a Zaphiri que no podía prohibirle a ser feliz con la persona que realmente ama.

El príncipe se afligió y lo abrazó depositando un suave beso en sus comisuras.

\- ¿Por qué piensas eso? ¿Olvidas cuál fue la principal razón de nuestra huida? – Camus bajó la mirada mientras tomaba el brillante mechón azul de Milo acariciándolo - Yo el príncipe de Antares no permitiría eso. Y si mi padre se atrevería en hacerlo, no dudes en que yo haría todo lo posible para evitarlo o al menos tendría que escaparme de nuevo para salir a buscarte. Renunciaría a la nobleza si fuera necesario ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? - El príncipe sonrió y el sirviente rio.

-No quisiera que hicieras eso, el reino también depende de ti-

-No te preocupes, no pasará. No dejaría que mi padre hiciera tal cosa. Además, puede tener un pésimo carácter, ser un viejo irritable y hasta rudo cuando se enoja, pero siendo así tiene un buen corazón. Podría pensar una y mil cosas para castigarnos y aunque considerara el destierro no podría alejarme de aquellos a quien quiero-

-Pero intenta casarte con otro rey- Milo se encogió de hombros.

-Es solo que con esto del problema que enfrentamos en el reino no es capaz de escucharme. Así también creo que de esta manera llegaremos a un acuerdo mejor que el casarme con el rey de Bluegrad. No te agobies, todo saldrá bien. El rey Zaphiri no es tan malo, solo un poco loco- Camus apenado asintió, pensar así de su rey lo hizo sentir mal, aunque con el tiempo que llevaba viviendo ahí tenía sus razones.

-Lo siento amor, no debí pensar así de tu padre- Camus lo besó y se abrazó a su príncipe que sin pensarlo le correspondió.

-No te disculpes, entiendo que te asustes. Yo tampoco quisiera alejarme de ti y por favor ya deja de torturarte por algo que jamás sucederá-.

El sonido del arroyo donde los caballos bebían los relajó queriendo recostarse una vez más juntos. Se miraron el uno al otro dándose pequeños besos hasta que en unos minutos quedaron dormidos. El lugar era soleado y alejado y no había nadie que los molestara, estaban seguros y pronto deberán retomar su camino. Camus y Milo en realidad no habían planeado un lugar en concreto para establecerse, querían conocer un poco del mundo que les fue negado desde que eran pequeños. Por eso, no estaban dispuestos a responder a sus amigos cuando les preguntaban a donde tenían pensado ir. No es que no tuvieran idea de donde querían dirigirse o no les tuvieran confianza, solo deseaban que fuera un viaje simple y discreto en pareja hacia cualquier lugar, donde nadie los pudiera juzgar y avivar más su amor entre beso y caricia.

 _En el reino de Antares_

En la mañana Kardia se encontraba solo paseándose por los pasillos conociendo un poco, todo le parecía tan grande y limpio, claro a comparación de lo que era su pequeña casa en las afueras. Tocaba todo a su paso con curiosidad, sintiendo un aire de comodidad y familiaridad que no supo interpretar, podría ser la paz y calma que invadía en el castillo y la fraternidad con la que se trataban las personas ahí, lo pudo ver un poco entre Aioria, Mu y Shura, ahora sus compañeros. Pues no podría decir otra cosa de ahí, hasta el momento lo han tratado bien.

Pero había algo que le carcomía de curiosidad ¿En dónde está Milo? Esperaba verlo pronto.

Kardia ya había pasado una noche en el castillo de Antares, cuando llegó no le dio tiempo de conocer la que sería su nuevo hogar, solo entró y Mu le asignó un cuarto cerca del suyo. No había tenido la oportunidad de conocer al famoso rey Zaphiri, pero según Shura, éste no tardaría en presentársele, sin embargo, nada se mencionaba de Milo.

\- ¿Kardia? - El pintor volteó con un pequeño sobresalto encontrándose con Mu, Shura, Aioria y un hombre maduro de cabellera negra y ojos grises. Seguro era el rey Zaphiri y algo de él le daba extrañeza- ¿Sí? -

-Qué bueno que ya estés despierto- Mu se hizo a un lado y le dio el paso a Zaphiri para que se acercara- Nuestro rey Zaphiri está presente- El rey observó sorprendido a Kardia, eso hizo que se pusiera nervioso- Mi rey, él es Kardia, tal y como lo solicitó está aquí-

\- No lo puedo creer- El mayor de ahí se acercó más a Kardia y lo examinó con más cuidado. Era tan parecido a Milo, solo que más alto y con unos pocos años mayor- Kardia, es un gusto que estés en mi castillo y me alegra que hayas aceptado venir- Zaphiri puso atención a sus ojos, se asemejaban mucho a los de su reina ya fallecida y con tristeza le extendió la mano sonriendo - Bienvenido jovencito. -

Por parte de Kardia solo correspondió el saludo, tampoco dejaba de observarlo, arqueó la ceja y se dio cuenta del dejo de tristeza del rey, no sabía cómo, pero sintió un poco del pesar del hombre.

\- ¡Gracias! Ah…- El joven artista no supo que más decir, estaba frente a su gobernante y eso hizo que se quedara sin palabras. Zaphiri se dio cuenta y palmeo su hombro. Observó a los otros presentes, estos asintieron y el rey devolvió la mirada hacia Kardia. Ya era momento de actuar, Degel vendrá en cualquier momento.

-Querido Kardia ¿Sabes a qué has venido? - Con la voz más gruesa y autoritaria lo miró desde arriba y Kardia lo miró confundido.

-Pues según el niño de puntitos en la frente- Mu al escucharlo se cruzó de brazos sacando una risa de Aioria y Shura- Me solicitaron para que realice trabajos artísticos para usted- El hombre con el mismo semblante autoritario asintió.

-Sí, eso es lo que le pedí a Mu que te dijera, pero debo informarte que esa no era la verdadera razón por la que estás aquí – Kardia al instante no lo asimiló y abrió los ojos sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ha dicho? -

-Kardia lo siento, sé que acabas de llegar aquí, pero ya es momento de que lo sepas- El rey puso una mano sobre unos de sus hombros- Escucha bien. Esto es lo que quiero que hagas.

De inmediato los otros presentes se acercaron dispuestos a contarle para qué era requerido. Kardia se sintió rodeado que hasta tragó grueso. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

 _Minutos después_

\- ¿¡Me están jodiendo!?- Ninguno de los presentes respondió- ¡He sido engañado! - Kardia indignado levantó la voz viendo a Zaphiri a los ojos-

-Kardia, por favor escúchanos…- Shura intentó razonar.

-Es un deber a cumplir Kardia- Interrumpió Zaphiri dando a notar su autoridad ahí, pero estando acostumbrado a ser rey y jugar a las órdenes, no le fue muy efectivo.

-No soy un juguete a quien deban de utilizar para remplazar a Milo, si él tuvo la decisión de irse para no casarse está en todo su derecho, digo, cualquiera lo haría, nadie quiere ser desposado a la fuerza- Zaphiri ya lo miraba desafiante ¿Cómo se atrevía a cuestionar sus decisiones y la orden que le había impuesto? Además de su físico, su actitud rebelde le recordaba un poco a Milo y eso fue lo que le encolerizó. Es como si lo tuviera ahí en frente.

\- ¡Escúchame bien mocoso! Analiza bien en lo mucho que nos ayudarás si remplazas temporalmente a mi hijo, no solo a nosotros sino a todo el reino, así que ¡Como tu rey, te ordeno que uses el nombre de Milo príncipe de Antares y recibas al rey Degel de Bluegrad como si verdaderamente fuera tu futuro esposo! ¿Entendido? - Kardia apretó los puños sintiéndose retado. Ni, aunque fuera su rey se dejaría ser utilizado para tal cosa. Ya se imaginaba al pobre de Milo lidiar con un padre tan insoportable y egoísta. Se alegraba de no ser su hijo, según Kardia.

\- ¿Y si me niego? - Entre cerró los ojos acercándose retadoramente. Sorprendiendo a Zaphiri.

\- ¿¡Qué has dicho!?-

\- ¡Señor! - Intervino Mu alarmado por la disputa entre el joven y el rey, nadie quería que se agravara más el asunto- Por favor, déjenos a solas con el joven Kardia, hablaremos con él. -

\- ¿Y en qué pensaras decirle, también le ayudarás a escapar como lo hiciste con mi hijo? – Mu lo miró suplicante sin decir una palabra. Zaphiri ya le costaba confiarse por esos jóvenes, pero fue él el de la idea de sustituir a Milo por Kardia mientras Degel esté en el reino. Resignado se cruzó de brazos y se dio media vuelta con la intensión de retirarse- ¡Tienen contado el tiempo! Si tardan demasiado volveré- El rey se fue dejándolos solos. Mu suspiró aliviado y fijó su mirada en Kardia que estaba enojado y confundido.

 **-** Kardia…-

\- ¡Exijo que me dejen salir de aquí! Ni pienses que dejare que me usen como puta para cuando llegue ese tal Degel. -

-No, no Kardia, nada de eso. Solo fingirás ser Milo y actuarás como el prometido perfecto ante los ojos del rey de Bluegrad. –

-No es nada difícil en realidad- Intervino Aioria- No te costaría nada de trabajo, tú y Milo parecen ser igual de insolentes- Shura le dio un golpe en la cabeza por el comentario. Así no podrán convencer al pintor.

-Solo Kardia, tendríamos que prepararte para cuando llegue el rey de Bluegrad, claramente no tienes esa educación y formalidades que tiene Milo- Shura quiso dejar en claro ese pequeño inconveniente- Solo te enseñaríamos lo básico-

Kardia los miró analizando cada una de las palabras, luego se rio a todo pulmón ya harto, en eso les recordó a Zaphiri cuando ya perdía la cabeza.

-Es lo más estúpido que he escuchado y solo estuve aquí una noche. ¿Qué ganan ustedes engañando a ese rey? O peor ¿Qué mierdas gano yo? Se supone que vine a trabajar aquí como pintor para su "alteza"- Eso ultimo lo dijo con una voz ridícula y burlesca - ¿Por qué habría de ayudarles? -

El joven de cabellos lavanda meditó las palabras que debía de usar, debía persuadir al paisajista de cualquier modo.

-Porque sin tu ayuda, el reino colapsará y no olvides que dentro de ella también está tu familia- Escuchar eso Kardia recordó la imagen de Manigoldo y Sage, no supo qué responder exactamente. Mu sonrió por dentro-Recuerda que tú y tu familia serán pagados, claro si realizas este trabajo- El artista se lamentó pensando en el iluminado rostro de su padre Sage cuando lo solicitaron para trabajar en el castillo, si no aceptaba no sabía exactamente qué imaginar cuando su padre se enterara de los verdaderos motivos para que él estuviera ahí. Y qué decir de Manigoldo, ese sujeto era impredecible. Olvidó la razón por la que había aceptado ir, no soportaría ver a Sage decepcionado.

Aioria, Shura y Mu se miraron un poco culpables ante la mirada afligida de Kardia. El artista se quedó pensativo poniendo nerviosos a los otros jovenes.

\- ¿Qué tanto piensan pagarnos? - Mu no supo qué decir, pero de algo si estaba seguro- No lo sé, pero si lo haces, prometo de que el rey Zaphiri les dé una recompensa que valga la pena. De verdad Kardia, hazlo más por tu padre y tu hermano que por cualquiera de nosotros aquí- Kardia lo pensó un poco más y con el peso del sacrificio finalmente aceptó.

-Está bien…- Los chicos celebraron - ¡Pero eso sí! Nada de revolcarme con ese, si alguno de ustedes me obliga a que me acueste con él estoy dispuesto a decirle toda la verdad de su asquerosa mentira-

-No Kardia, es una promesa, el rey Degel no te tocará-.

-Menos mal…-

Ahora solo quedaba preparar al nuevo príncipe de Antares ¿En qué momento se vio involucrado en una problemática tan grande como esa? Cuando él solo quería una vida tranquila dejándose llevar en la pasión de pintar y leer. Sin embargo, ahora tenía que lidiar con un mandón rey, unos mocosos que igual serán igual o peor de mandones con eso de que tiene que actuar como príncipe y fingir que está interesado en un rey que apenas y sabe de su existencia cuando solo es mencionado.

No culpaba a Milo de haberlo arrastrado sin querer a ese compromiso arreglado, pero ahora que sin remedio lo está y solo porque tienen una que otra semejanza física entre ambos.

Mu de inmediato informó al rey de la decisión de Kardia.

-Bien Kardia- Se apareció el rey ya más tranquilo- Empezarás desde hoy en actuar como el príncipe de Antares. ¿Listo?

-Kardia suspiró desganado y asintió sin remedio.

\- ¿Tengo opción? -

 _En Bluegrad_

El carruaje y el ligero equipaje estaba en orden. Después de un pequeño descanso del viaje Degel subió y de inmediato el dirigente comenzó el viaje. No había tormenta que azotara el reino y solo se podía ver la blancura de la nieva ante los cálidos rayos de sol, se quedó observando hacia la ventanilla e imaginaba un poco de lo que sería su llegada a Antares, solo faltarían unos cuantos días para que llegara a su destino. En verdad que eran reinos sumamente lejanos, pero para su propia opinión, no le importaba en lo absoluto, con eso cumpliría que le hizo a su padre y por fin se reunirá después de tantos años con el pequeño que conoció y se sintió embelesado en ese entonces. Degel era un niño en ese entonces, pero no quitaba que el niño lleno de tierra lo viera como algo indefenso y tierno, la imagen era borrosa, pero un buen recuerdo sin duda según Degel.

Era extraño porque jamás imaginó que él sería su prometido. La vida sí que da muchas vueltas inesperadas.

-Espero que le haya gustado el regalo que le envié…- Dijo pensando en voz alta.

 _En el reino de Antares_

\- ¿Para qué quiere Milo un traje tan caro y feo como este? - Kardia revisaba el contenido de una enorme caja plateada que estaba en la habitación del príncipe. Shura al darse cuenta corrió y le arrebató el traje.

-Esto es del señor Milo, un regalo por parte del rey Degel. No deberías esculcar en la habitación del príncipe- Kardia rodó los ojos.

-Si esa cosa era por parte del rey ese para Milo, ósea yo, entonces me pertenece- Le quitó la prenda examinándola una vez más- Aunque no la quiero, es demasiado fea, parece vestido- Con desagrado la aventó a los pies de Shura que solo éste se molestó y la recogió depositándolo de nuevo en la caja…Pensándolo bien, si era un regalo horrible, el rey Degel no tenía buen gusto en regalos, según Shura- Y bueno, ¿con qué empezamos?

-Empezaremos a que camines derecho con un andar elegante- Eso ultimo lo dijo con un toque de voz sofisticada aburriendo al joven de cabellos azules- ¿Qué? -

-Nada, nada…-

-Bien, entonces toma estos libros y ponlos en tu cabeza. Aprenderás a ya no ser tan salvaje.

No muy convencido lo hizo.

-Ahora déjame…- Shura acomodó su postura haciendo que Kardia se incomodara- Así está mejor, debes tener los hombros rectos y tener la barbilla en alto con la espalda recta. Ahora comienza a caminar.

Kardia obedeció y caminó sintiéndose como un soldado de madera, estático y como muñeco.

-Me siento estúpido…-

-Un príncipe debe ser siempre orgulloso y agradable a la vista y en eso incluye la postura que tomas. Ya luego veremos en tus ropas y ese cabello revuelto.

Le parecía ridículo todo esto, nunca había pensado que caminar fuera tan difícil.

Algunos días pasaron y los chicos incluyendo al rey trataban de enseñarle un poco a Kardia de ser más como un príncipe.

\- ¡Kardia! lo estás haciendo mal- Mu lo reprendía. El supuesto nuevo príncipe comía como bestia- Pareces animal comiendo así, debes hacerlo con elegancia- El de cabellos negros tomaba una cuchara y comía con gracia o así pensó el joven de pelo lavanda.

Y trataban de que lo fuera todavía más de lo que era Milo, ya que este en si ya era más rebelde y un poco tosco. Aunque ni siquiera el rey era así de educado.

-Kardia, montar es uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Milo y aunque fuera una actividad para divertirse, siempre debes ser recatado y nunca sudar ¿Entiendes? - El castaño esperando alguna respuesta solo obtuvo silencio y el chillido de un caballo- Kardia ¡Deja de molestar al caballo! – Aioria regañó mientras que el otro joven no dejaba de picarlos con una rama ya que nunca había estado tan cerca de uno.

Cada vez se les hacía más difícil, no es que Kardia no tuviera ni una pisca de educación, solo era curioso y algo rebelde.

 **-** La vestimenta es de suma importancia- Dijo el rey mientras veía como los otros chicos vestían al joven con un suave pero apretado traje azul, eso hizo resoplar a Kardia- ¡No, no! Un príncipe jamás resopla, ni tampoco quejarse. Debes mostrarte exquisito y agradable.

-Aioria, los guantes- Pidió Mu y el castaño se los extendió sacándolos de una brillante caja dorada- Gracias, ahora tu encárgate del cabello-

\- ¿Qué? - Se cruzó de brazos- Claro me dejas lo más difícil-

\- Tu no te quejes, tu no tuviste que enseñarle a caminar con gracia a esta bestia - Replicó Shura cansado. Kardia se ofendió.

\- ¡Oye! - Quería decir más, pero en la forma que apretaba Mu el traje lo dejaba sin aire.

Resignado Aioria tomó un cepillo de fibra suave y comenzó a cepillarle con dificultad el largo cabello azul.

\- ¡Por todos los dioses! ¿A esto le llamas cabello? – Con mucho esfuerzo desataba esos nudos haciendo que Kardia gritara de dolor.

\- ¡Ahh! ¡Con más cuidado mocoso, me arrancarás la cabeza! - Al final terminaría adolorido sin lugar a dudas.

Después de un largo rato, Kardia terminó de ser vestido como a un auténtico príncipe, como estaba acostumbrado a usar ropa más ligera y rápida tuvo que ser ayudado. Y como había pensado, con unas cuantas lágrimas de dolor en su rostro por su largo cabello.

Ahora se le veía casi idéntico como a Milo, sus guantes blancos le daban más delicadeza a su persona y su cabello atado en un listón le hacía ver más limpio. Su traje a pesar de ser más apretado de lo que solía usar, después de todo ya no se sentía tan sofocado, en realidad ya se sentía más cómodo y hasta fresco. Los otros presentes se habían quedado maravillados con lo que habían logrado.

-Me impresiona, en verdad te pareces mucho a Milo- Dijo Mu.

-Sí, pero aún me preocupa su forma de actuar, apenas y pudo caminar con un libro encima ¡Va muy lento! - Exclamó Shura.

-Bueno, tampoco es como si Milo y nuestro rey fueran tan "recatados" que digamos- Por un momento Aioria olvidó que Zaphiri estaba presente y recibió un manotazo por parte del rey- ¡Ay!

\- De cualquier forma, listo o no ya no tenemos más tiempo. Recibí una carta por parte de Degel. Lo más seguro es que mañana ya esté con nosotros- Los otros jóvenes se quedaron estáticos ante la noticia, por parte de Kardia, solo sintió un pequeño dolor en el estómago y sus manos sudar ¿Por qué habría de sentirse así? No era nada relevante en realidad o así es como quería tomarlo.

 **-** ¿Tan pronto? Pero apenas y estuve aquí siete días- Bueno, ya por dentro admitía que se sentía nervioso- ¿Por cuánto tiempo tendré que pasar por esto? No podré actuar como príncipe por mucho tiempo-

-No lo sé Kardia o debería decir, Milo- Zaphiri le sonrió. Éste observó la gran ventana y se dio cuenta de que empezaba a oscurecer, rápido pasa el tiempo pensó para sí- Antes de dormir, quisiera que me acompañaras a dar una vuelta por lo jardines – Kardia miró a los otros chicos esperando su respuesta de si debía aceptar o no, esto sin duda asintieron. Sin más el rey se dispuso a ir junto a Kardia, quería hablar con él.

Apenas la luna se dejaba ver y el viento se hacía más helada. El olor del ambiente era fresco y Kardia no tardó en respirar hondo y llenar sus pulmones de ese dulce aroma.

-Chico, quiero por favor que me disculpes- Habló de repente Zaphiri atrayendo de nuevo la atención de Kardia- Agradezco que aceptaras este favor, sé que al principio no te lo pedí como debía de ser y entiendo que te negaras, te engañamos y aunque estuviéramos a nada de obligarte accediste, a pesar de que solo lo haces por tu familia. Aun así, te estoy agradecido. Estaba muy desesperado. - Mientras hablaba se dirigían en la parte más oculta del enorme jardín, que casi parecía un campo abierto- Como ahora ya eres prácticamente el príncipe de Antares quiero que haya confianza entre nosotros- No pensaba en las razones de querer estar bien con Kardia, le recordaba mucho a Milo y a su esposa y por eso quería tener una buena relación con él.

El pintor suspiró.

-Admito que me molesta esto de aprender y actuar como príncipe- Zaphiri lo miró atento- Pero qué más da, ya no hay vuelta atrás, así que ya no se mortifique. De todos modos, usted va a pagarme- Asintió. El rey enternecido por el joven posó una mano en su cabeza. Pensó en Lesath, se imaginaba que así debió ser su primer hijo.

\- ¿Sabes la historia de la familia? - Zaphiri se dio cuenta de la confusión de Kardia- ¿El de mi primer hijo? - En eso cayó en cuenta el joven y recordó algo. Si, sabia de algo así, pues todo el reino se supone se había enterado.

-Pues según de lo que me contó mi viejo, un bebe de la familia real había sido secuestrado o asesinado por otro integrante. No sé mucho de eso, yo era un bebé cuando eso sucedió - Kardia se había dado cuenta de que había acertado, pues el rostro de Zaphiri se ensombreció de repente. Bueno, pues él había preguntado.

Después de unos segundos Zaphiri habló.

-Así es, mi hijo Lesath había sido secuestrado por mi hermano que estaba enfermo por el poder- Atento escuchaba Kardia, no sabía que había sido el tío- Mi esposa y yo estábamos muy felices del nacimiento de Lesath, era tan pequeño y tenía los ojos de su madre- Zaphiri al mencionar eso se detuvo a observar los ojos azules del joven, se parecían mucho- Y al ser mi único heredero eso lo enfureció, se le hizo fácil raptarlo y desparecerlo, pero los dioses no perdonaron tal acto, pero desgraciadamente eso no ayudó a mi querido hijo- Cerró los ojos tratando de no llorar. Kardia no quiso decir ninguna palabra, el dolor del hombre se sentía y se imaginaba un poco el doloroso escenario- Cuando mi esposa se embarazó de Milo ni si quiera con el tiempo podía superar la perdida de Lesath, cuando fue hora del parto no lo soportó, pareciera que ya no tenía ganas de vivir- El rey se detuvo cerca y Kardia no entendía por qué hasta que le señaló lo que había debajo de un gran árbol.

Eran dos lapidas grabadas en oro y leyó el nombre de estas, pero puso más atención a uno en especial.

-Lesath, príncipe de Antares- Leyó en voz alta y al escucharlo de sus propios labios, algo dentro de él lo removió sintiéndose extraño y con una gran melancolía invadiéndole.

\- Por eso he tratado a Milo con mucho cuidado y creo que fue un grave error. Le negué ver mas allá del castillo. Debí dejar que se relacionara con más niños. Supongo que, como castigo mío, Milo se enamoró del primer amigo que le conseguí cuando era pequeño; Camus- "Camus" Kardia pensó en ese joven que sostenía con recelo a Milo cuando lo conoció. Así que con él se había escapado.

-Entiendo el dolor y desesperación que ha sufrido todos estos años, pero no justifica lo que está haciendo. Si lo sabía, no debería negarle a su hijo el amor. El ya escogió con quien pasar el resto de sus días ¿No pensó en considerar sus sentimientos? – Esas palabras se clavaron en su mente como si hubiera experimentado un deja vú. Milo le había dicho lo mismo.

-No espero que entiendas que lo que hago por Milo y por el reino es lo mejor, me duele hacer esto, pero es necesario- Lo miró pensativo, aun así, no excusaba lo que hacía y seguía sin estar de acuerdo, pensaba Kardia – Así que espero que te esfuerces en hacer esto- Zaphiri se había tomado la libertad de tratarlo como si realmente fuera su hijo. Kardia lo notó.

-No soy Milo…- Zaphiri rodó los ojos.

-Pero te pagaré para que lo hagas- Estaba cansado y pese a que ya estuviera molesto agradecía que Kardia escuchara su pequeña historia- Gracias por venir a platicar conmigo Kardia- El cielo ya estaba completamente oscurecido- Será mejor descansar, mañana será el día en que conozcas a Degel- Kardia formó una mueca de solo pensarlo. Tomaron rumbo de regreso al interior.

El supuesto y nuevo príncipe se encerró en la habitación de Milo, que ya era suya temporalmente. Poco a poco se retiró la complicada prenda y soltó su cabello en un rápido estirón del listón.

Kardia se sentó cansado en la enorme cama del príncipe. En unos minutos recordó un poco la historia que le había contado el rey. Ahora que sabia más de lo que había sucedido lo tenía intrigado, pero ahora debía de enfocarse en el presente y en lo que pasará después.

-No lo puedo creer- Ya no quería seguir y ni siquiera había hecho lo más importante del trabajo, apenas y mañana se presentaría el rey de Bluegrad. Se quedó pensando mirando a cualquier punto de la habitación, hasta que algo dorado le llamó la atención- ¿Una lira? - Kardia observó al hermoso instrumento reposando en una pequeña mesa, se veía tan hermosa y antigua. Con curiosidad se levantó y la tomó con delicadeza. Con sus dedos deslizó las cuerdas haciendo sonar un lindo sonido agudo, lo que le pareció familiar, al parecer ya había escuchado un sonido similar- ¿Milo la tocará? -

Le parecía novedosa esa cosa, la deslizó una vez más y se alegró un poco. Que mágico, pensó Kardia.

Con desganó miró hacia la ventana y se dio cuenta de que ya había oscurecido completamente. Estaba inquieto, mañana sería un día complicado ¿Cómo será ese tal Degel? Esperaba que no fuera difícil de tratar. Quería terminar con eso rápido y esperaba que Milo no tardara en regresar.

\- ¡Maldita sea mi suerte…!- Exclamó aventando al suelo uno de los finos cojines.

* * *

 _El pequeño príncipe caminó despacio buscando a su padre._

 _-Papi– El nene en medio del pasillo oscuro trataba de que su vista se acostumbrara para no caerse, hacia unos momentos estaba en su mullida cama con su padre a un lado leyéndole una historia. Ahora estaba solo y con la necesidad de ver a su amado progenitor._

 _Se dirigió a la recamara grande y escuchó los llantos lastimeros que muchas veces llegó a escuchar, el rey lloraba. La puerta entre abierta dejaba salir la luz de la habitación, detestaba escuchar a su padre llorar, avanzó queriendo cesar eso que lo hacía sufrir, pero acercándose ya no escuchaba el llanto, ahora era música, música en lira._

 _\- ¿Mami? – El pequeño sabía que ella y él eran los únicos que podían hacer sonar ese instrumento ¿Su madre había regresado para estar juntos al fin?_

 _El príncipe corrió sin pensarlo aumentando los fuertes deseos de ir a abrazar a su añorada madre._

 _-¡Mamii!- Llegó imaginando a la hermosa reina tocar, pero de inmediato el escenario cambió._

 _-¿Hermano?- El príncipe había dejado de ser un niño y en unos segundos cambio de ser un niño a un hombre. Frente a él, estaba quien muchas veces quiso conocer. Sus lágrimas no tardaron en correr- ¿Eres tú? ¿Kardia? -._

 _El mencionado volteó parando su labor de pintor, al verlo formó una sonrisa en su dorado rostro._

 _-Hola Milo_

 _-Hermano tu…-_

 _-Perdóname por todo lo que has tenido que pasar- Bajo la mirada con unas cuantas lágrimas._

 _-No Kardia, tú no tienes la culpa de nada- Por última vez, Kardia lo miró con pena dirigiéndose al lado contario._

 _-Lo siento mucho, Milo- Kardia se empezaba a alejar, todo a su alrededor se tornaba oscuro y abrumador._

 _\- ¡Kardia! - Milo corría hacia él- ¡No me dejes Kardia! -_

 _-Adiós hermano- Kardia se iba cada vez más lejos._

 _\- ¡Kardiaaa! -_

Se despertó agitado con el fuerte latir de su corazón. Al abrir los ojos asimiló en donde se encontraba. Camus dormía en paz a un lado suyo y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en la acogedora habitación de una posada. Había sido una pesadilla, nunca imaginó que después de haber conocido a Kardia, en su mente lo imaginara como a su hermano. Cuando lo vio, sintió una opresión en el pecho, pensando en Lesath, que así debió haberse visto Lesath. Eso no le hacía bien, a pesar de nunca haberlo conocido le afectaba y mucho.

La luz de la mañana empezaba a filtrarse a la habitación y Camus empezaba a desemperezarse.

-Hola amor ¿Todo bien? - Preguntó el mayor dándose cuenta del rostro compungido de Milo. El príncipe solo sonrió y lo besó en la frente como saludo. Con Camus a su lado, toda preocupación se iba.

\- Todo bien…-

 _En la entrada del castillo de Antares_

Era de mañana y los pájaros cantaban anunciando la salida del sol.

De un elegante carruaje bajaba un hombre de cabellos largos verdes.

-Bienvenido Rey Degel- Zaphiri lo recibía amable- Espero que hayas tenido un buen viaje- Degel lo saludo con un apretón y un rápido abrazo.

\- No fue malo debo decir, pero sí muy largo- El rey de Bluegrad se admiraba por lo grande del castillo, casi o más que el suyo.

-Debes estar cansado ¿Por qué no entras? Milo está ansioso de verte- De pensarlo Degel se ruborizó.

 _En la habitación de Milo/Kardia_

\- ¡Kardia, ya es hora de que te levantes! - Dijo Mu jalando el brazo de Kardia que no se dignaba a despertar. Shura trataba de jalarle las cobijas, pero la fuerza del pintor era mayor- ¡Kardia por favor, el rey ya está aquí! –

\- ¡No quiero, déjenme dormir! -

En ese momento se apareció Aioria con la intención de informar la llegada de Degel, pero el escenario que vio lo dejó confundido.

\- ¿Qué hacen? - No fue respondido y se dio cuenta de que Kardia era más flojo que él en las mañanas. En eso recordó una de las tantas maneras que tiene su hermano Aioros para despertarlo. Rápidamente buscaba con la mirada "eso" que los ayudaría… ¡Aja!

\- Aioria pero qué…- El castaño los apartó de su camino y con una jarra llena de agua que se posaba cerca de la cama, soltó todo el líquido encima de Kardia haciéndolo reaccionar violentamente.

\- ¿Pero qué mierda? – Kardia sin remedio abrió los ojos- ¡Oye! ¿Por qué hiciste eso estúpido? -

\- ¡No me digas estúpido pedazo de bestia! No te levantabas y el rey Degel ya está aquí- Sin que Kardia pudiera replicar más fue empujado por Mu y Shura hacia la tina y fue despojado de sus ropas. Ya no había tiempo y Kardia aún no estaba listo para recibir al rey de Bluegrad.

\- ¡No déjenme! ¡Malditos, yo puedo hacerlo solo! – No fue escuchado y los demás incluyendo a Aioria lo preparaban.

Solo necesitaban de unos minutos, claro si Kardia cooperara seria menos.

Degel cruzaba la entrada y platicaba un poco con Zaphiri sobre el compromiso. En eso salió Mu a presentarse.

-Señor Degel, está usted en casa, por favor siéntase cómodo. Milo ya no debe de tardar en recibirlo- Zaphiri con la mirada le preguntaba a Mu en donde estaba Kardia, este solo respondía levantando el pulgar indicando de que todo estaba bien.

El de cabellos verdes entró despacio y observaba detalladamente el lugar. Todo era tan reluciente y pulcro, pero lo que más le llamó la atención era los hermosos cuadros y las perfectas esculturas que lo adornaban. Eran tan maravillosas y llenas de vida, seguramente las manos de su creador fueron bendecidas de un gran talento artístico. Quería preguntar, pero un gran estruendo de otra habitación interrumpió sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Ah mierda, estúpido traje! - Se escuchó a lo lejos detrás de una puerta la voz de alguien maldiciendo.

\- ¡Ten más cuidado idiota, si te caes de nuevo quedaras como un tonto y más te vale que no hables así en frente del rey! - Dijo otra voz, Degel no identificó muy lo que decían, pero al parecer estaba discutiendo. Zaphiri nervioso quiso llamar su atención.

-Y dime Degel ¿Cuántos días hizo para llegar aquí? - Iba a responder, pero fue interrumpido con la llegada de otras tres presencias.

\- ¡Imbécil no…! - Kardia ya se había aparecido, pero con otra terrible caída y en frente de Degel. Eso de caminar como "príncipe" y ese traje de tonto le dificultaba más las cosas. Zaphiri se palmeo la frente derrotado.

\- Y ante ti Degel; Milo, príncipe de Antares. Tu prometido- Dijo con desgano. Cuando escuchó a Zaphiri volteó la vista hacia el joven que yacía en el suelo siendo ayudado por otros dos jóvenes. No se movió de su lugar y cada segundo que lo observaba una sonrisa se asomaba en su serio rostro. No se explicaba que le pasaba, pero verlo le daba emoción y un calor en su pecho lo cubría.

Hubo un momento en su vida en que quizá un día podría ver eso que seguramente sería la clave para satisfacer ese hueco de soledad, la pieza correcta que insertará en su alma la emoción y la excitación que palpe en toda su esencia. No era una cosa, sino alguien y estaba justo frente a sus ojos.

El supuesto príncipe se percató de la extraña presencia que le observaba detenidamente. Ya en pie tenía su postura más segura y devolvía la mirada directo a los ojos amatistas.

Sin esperar más, Degel se acercó.

-Hola Milo, soy Degel, rey de Bluegrad- Kardia no se acostumbraba a ese nombre que era dirigido a él. No dijo nada ni hizo nada, solo sonrió contagiándose con la de Degel.

\- Príncipe de Antares, es un gusto Degel- Extendió la mano hipnotizado en sus ojos ¿Los habrá visto antes?

El rey de Bluegrad no paraba de mirarlo. Sus ademanes violentos, pero a la vez seguros y también controlados, su expresión relajada, aunque en estos momentos sonriente. Mas algo le llamó la atención, la intensa mirada en su persona, como si de inmediato le hubiera reconocido de algún lugar, un sueño o un recuerdo.

Ambos se vislumbraron y sintieron como el tiempo se detenía y solo eran ellos dos en ese espacio difuso que su mente ignoraba.

Sí, es el mismo niño que tuvo en sus opacos recuerdos.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el cap :D Esto de hacer a Kardia un príncipe es mas difícil de lo que imaginé XD Y si se preguntaban de donde saqué el nombre de Lesath, pues una de las estrellas de la constelación de escorpio :3 No soy muy buena con los nombres XD así que investigué uno.

Muchas gracias por leer :3 me complace y me inspira a seguir esta historia.

Esperen pronto la continuación XD

Esperaré impacientemente sus lindos comentarios :D

Hasta la Próxima! Besos y abrazos n.n


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola mi hermosa gente n.n Más de un mes sin actualizar! Debería darme vergüenza X'D Soy una decepción para el clan D: jaja! bueno, difícilmente me da tiempo, ya saben, el llamado de las responsabilidades escolares, cotidianas, bla bla y bla! pero como los amo con todo mi ser no lo abandonaré. Espero no decepcionar con éste capitulo, di lo mejor de mi XD_

 _Sin mas, disfrútenlo._

* * *

 **Príncipe Perdido**

 **Capítulo 4**

 _El jovencito deslizaba con su delgado dedo cada una de las cuerdas, no estaba muy seguro de lo que hacía, pero le gustaba el delicado sonido que estas emitían._

 _-Milo ¿Qué haces? - El príncipe se giró al otro chico que apenas y se veía la diferencia de edad- Eso es una lira ¿verdad? – Milo retiró el dedo del artefacto y le observó con más detenimiento esta vez._

 _Hacia unos minutos que buscaba a su padre y esperaba que le diera permiso a él y a sus otros amigos del castillo salir al pueblo, aunque sea un poco. Claro con la seguridad y vigilancia que el rey decretara._

 _-No lo sé, lo encontré aquí- Ambos chicos se encontraban dentro de la habitación del rey esperando encontrarlo, pero cuando Milo divisó ese instrumento dorado reposando justo debajo de la gran ventana logró capturar toda su atención- ¿Sabes qué es esto Camus? – El joven príncipe levantó el objeto mostrándolo. El otro por su parte se acercó estirando la mano y tocó algunas cuerdas haciendo sonar una sencilla melodía que impresionó a Milo. Camus al notarlo sonrió emocionado por causar tal efecto en él._

 _-Es una lira Milo ¿No las conocías? - Milo como respuesta negó con la cabeza frenéticamente, deseaba poder hacer eso._

 _\- ¿En dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? - Camus con la anonadada mirada de Milo le arrebató el instrumento haciendo sonar la misma tonada repetidamente haciendo que el otro se maraville todavía más._

 _-Mi mamá cuando vivía tenía una y siempre la tocaba para mí- El chico mayor seguía tocando- Con lo poco que pudo enseñarme jamás lo olvidé ¿Te gusta? - Milo escuchó y con la mirada no perdía ningún movimiento de los rosados dedos rozar las cuerdas. Deseaba poder tocarla y al escucharla un calor en el pecho aparecía._

 _Camus no obtuvo respuesta después de un rato, no lo recriminaba pues sabía que cuando Milo se encantaba con algo hasta mudo se quedaba contemplando eso que lo había cautivado. Con los años que pudo permanecer ahí supo conocerlo muy bien._

 _En ningún momento dejó la lira repitiendo una y otra vez esa tonada hasta que Milo por fin lo hizo parar con su mano._

 _\- ¿Puedo? – Camus lo observó un momento y pudo ver un pequeño brillo en sus celestes ojos. En eso recordó en las muy contadas veces en las que Milo estuvo cerca de un instrumento o en siquiera en alguna tonada musical. Por la excesiva seguridad por parte del rey el príncipe pocas ocasiones podía presenciar este tipo de cosas, el mayor se entristeció un poco al pensar en eso._

 _Milo sostuvo el curioso artefacto de música con su brazo derecho y con la otra tiró una cuerda tratando de recordar lo que había hecho su amigo hacia unos momentos. Lo hacía con inseguridad y pena, pues estar frente a Camus que notablemente lo hacía mucho mejor él y además de tener esos sentimientos extraños de querer hacer todo perfecto delante sus ojos._

 _Por parte del acompañante, se había quedado con un toque de impresión escuchar que en realidad no lo hacía tan mal, había memorizada cada movimiento cuando él la tocó._

 _-Milo ¿Quieres que te enseñe? – Al escuchar tal propuesta Milo se alegró con los ojos esperanzados._

 _\- ¿De verdad me enseñarías? – Camus asintió._

 _-Aunque, poco me enseñó mi madre, pero creo que si practicamos podemos perfeccionarlo ¿Qué dices? Sería muy divertido hacerlo juntos- Mencionar eso ultimo el mayor se sonrojó provocando de la misma manera al príncipe._

 _Ya no era de extrañarse verse en esos momentos en las que el exterior desaparece y sus miradas se fusionan con el color carmesí en sus mejillas, poco a poco al crecer sienten esa emoción y la tranquilidad de verse. El enamoramiento de ambos chicos nacía a medida de cada momento que pasaban juntos._

 _-Milo, Camus…- Un tercero llamó despertándolos de su ensoñación asustándolos un poco- ¿De dónde sacaron eso?_

 _El rey junto con otros dos chicos que venían detrás suyo los miraron esperando alguna respuesta, pero pues para Zaphiri eso ya había quedado muy a segundo plano. Miraba entre los brazos de su hijo la lira que de solo verla llegaban gratos y dolorosos recuerdos a su mente._

 _-Mi rey- Camus hizo una ligera reverencia por respeto al noble aun sin notar que toda la atención del rey estaba en ese instrumento._

 _-Los estuvimos buscan…- El joven de cabello castaño claro que estaba detrás del rey habló, pero fue interrumpido abruptamente por Zaphiri._

 _-Hijo ¿De dónde salió esa lira? – Milo lo miró confundido por el rostro espantado por su padre, que un poco nervioso dudo en responder._

 _-Pu-pues lo encontré justo aquí en la ventana- En eso el hombre se aproximó a él y tomó lo que una vez creyó jamás volver a ver. Con el tiempo dejó de tomarle importancia y se fue perdiendo por cualquier lado del palacio, pero ¿Debajo de la ventana? Después de trece años de la muerte de su amada reina siguió durmiendo en esa elegante habitación y en cualquier momento pudo haber notado la lira ahí._

 _Zaphiri acarició por un momento las cuerdas y varias escenas pasadas de su vida aparecieron sin aviso previo golpeándolo en toda su sensibilidad ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Acaso su reina quiso darle alguna señal? O ¿Será Lesath, que en los pocos días de su vida pudo escuchar esa lira entonar? Se volteó a su hijo con el rostro preocupado y le tendió lo que alguna vez le llegó a pertenecer a la dama de Antares._

 _-Este hermoso instrumento era de tu madre Milo, con ella tocaba hermosas melodías y muchas fueron dedicadas a tu hermano- El príncipe impresionado la miró- Esto quizá sea una señal Milo. Tómala, ella querrá que la toques, aunque siento mucho no poder enseñarte, jamás supe manejarla._

 _Camus de inmediato se abrió paso en frente del rey._

 _-Mi señor, tengo un poco de conocimiento en como tocar la lira, mi madre alguna vez llegó a enseñarme y si me lo permite, me gustaría ser yo quien le muestre como tocar… por favor- Zaphiri enternecido palmeo su cabeza, ya era consciente del gran cariño que traían él y su hijo, era obvia la súplica._

 _-Me harías un gran favor Camus- Claro el rey aceptó sin problemas, ese artefacto llevaba mucho consigo sin ser notado y era la herencia de Milo._

 _Trece años habían pasado desde ese entonces y aun así es difícil superarlo, pero con su pequeño príncipe a su lado, nada lo aflige para seguir adelante._

* * *

 _En las afueras de Antares_

\- ¡Ya han pasado varios días y Kardia no se digna a vernos al menos una sola vez! – Manigoldo miraba hacia la ventana dirección hacia donde estaba el castillo, aunque a duras penas se veía la silueta de esta, pareciera que en verdad veía a su hermano a lo lejos- Seguramente debe estar divirtiéndose con todos esos lujos. Ese idiota...-

Sage que a su lado trabajaba en una estatuilla de una mujer; observó a su hijo meditando un poco sobre lo dicho. Era obvio por qué sacaba el tema de repente.

\- Ya lo extrañas, ¿verdad? – Manigoldo se sonrojó viéndose descubierto- Yo también lo extraño. Debe tener mucho qué hacer, pero pronto un día de estos vendrá, no te preocupes-

Sage conocía muy bien a sus hijos y esa era la manera de decir de Manigoldo que extrañaba a su hermano. Nunca había sido tan cariñoso en su forma de ser, pero como hermano mayor sentía preocupación y quería saber de Kardia.

Como padre también lo sentía así y aunque no lo dijera también quería verlo.

\- N-no es que lo extrañe, solo que con tanto lujo a su alcance es más que seguro que ese tonto ya se haya olvidado de nosotros- Manigoldo con un dejo de tristeza lo pensó en voz alta. Kardia nunca fue una persona materialista ni nada por el estilo, pero haber crecido en una familia humilde en una casa vieja y algo descuidada nunca supo lo que era vivir en todas esas comodidades que solo los nobles podían gozar.

El viejo notó con facilidad su semblante triste. Manigoldo y Kardia fueron tan inseparables desde pequeños, y ahora que el menor de la familia se había ido, Manigoldo llegaba a sentirse olvidado.

-Manigoldo…- Sage quería decirle que Kardia jamás haría tal cosa, pero fue interrumpido.

-Bueno, tal vez y exagero- Se sintió estúpido de pensar así de dramático- Se fue para ayudarnos con la plata y si es así ¿Por qué coña no viene? –Pero ¡Apenas y fue hace unos días! Eran simples excusas para ver a Kardia - ¿Y si vamos? Si Kardia no tiene el tiempo de venir aquí sería bueno que nosotros vayamos y lo visitáramos ¿No lo crees así viejo? - La enorme sonrisa del joven no se hizo esperar, eso quería decir que sería un hecho, no una sugerencia. Sage no estaba seguro de eso.

-No lo sé, podría ser imprudente llegar así nada más al castillo…- Solo rodó los ojos a la preocupación de su padre.

-No seas paranoico mi viejito, si Karda está ahí seguro nos reciben- No era mala idea en realidad, como su familia era natural que se angustiaran aun estando en una gran fortaleza llena de seguridad infalible. Era su pequeño después de todo y deseaban verlo.

Con una imagen en mente de un sencillo Kardia trabajando para el rey de Antares era lo que esperaban ver ¿Qué sorpresa se llevarían? ¿Qué diría el supuesto príncipe si lo vieran en su situación?

* * *

 _En el castillo de Antares_

\- ¡Una gran boda se llevará a cabo! - Exclamó el rey Zaphiri dentro del palacio. Kardia a su lado solo lo miraba asombrado por la gran emoción del hombre ¡Sí que era importante ese supuesto matrimonio! - Nuestro querido rey de Bluegrad; Degel, vino desde muy lejos a conocer su futuro prometido, claro estamos hablando de mi querido hijo Milo, príncipe de Antares- El entusiasmado rey abrazó con un brazo al mencionado- Y con eso todos nuestros problemas se terminarán, con la fortuna de Degel el reinó se salvará… ¡Asegúrate de apuntar eso ultimo! – Señaló hacia Shura que apuntaba lo más rápido que podía en el delicado papel.

Era de suma importancia comunicar al reino entero de lo que pasaba dentro, esa boda definiría su futuro. Por eso Shura sería el encargado de hacérselo saber a cada habitante en el centro del pueblo.

Ahí mismo también estaban los demás, Degel era escoltado como siempre por su fiel súbdito Shaka.

Dentro había un ambiente un tanto tenso por parte de los jóvenes. Kardia miraba atentamente a Degel desde su posición, algo en él le parecía ¿familiar? No lo sabía en realidad, pero esa postura recta y rostro serio se le hacía conocido. Para Degel era algo parecido, solo que él ya sabía de donde lo conocía o eso era lo que creía. Se asombraba por lo mucho que había crecido ese niño.

Para los otros, Mu y Aioria se maravillaban un poco con la presencia de más personas externas ahí, principalmente del chico rubio. Tampoco estaban muy acostumbrados a convivir con otros y menos de otros reinos, Shaka era terriblemente observado por estos dos y el rubor en sus mejillas empezaban en aparecer.

Shura simplemente era atormentado con la exigencia de Zaphiri, su trabajo era un poco duro a veces y más con esos chicos que consideraba inoportunos y escandalosos con métodos nada favorables para él, especialmente hablando de Aioria.

-Señor, ya no tengo espacio para más, creo que ya es suficiente- Shura le mostraba su escrito y Zaphiri río, de verdad que estaba emocionado.

-¡Me parece bien! Creo que me dejé llevar- Kardia ni siquiera quería hablar, se sentía nervioso y hasta incomodo - Milo ¿Por qué no llevas a Degel por los jardines? Seguro querrán hablar - ¿Qué? ¿lo dejaría solo con él? Kardia con la mirada le decía que no, pero Zaphiri lo ignoró.

\- ¡Para mí sería un placer! – Kardia fue empujado hacia Degel y estático solo lo miró a los ojos. Al no decir nada el noble pensó en que quizá el príncipe no se sentía dispuesto- ¿No tienes problema con eso Milo? - Aun no se acostumbraba a que le llamaran así, pero reaccionó rápido.

\- ¡No, no! En lo absoluto- Se quedó tanto tiempo mirándolo que no notó en lo sospechoso que podría verse la situación, tenía que decir algo bueno para excusarse- Es solo que me he quedado maravillado por tales ojos que posee rey Degel, son tan fríos que los hace hermosos- ¡Vaya! Eso salió tan natural que hasta él mismo se sorprendió y no era el único, todos lo miraron extrañados. Bueno, su trabajo era el de ser un príncipe y ser halagador en algunas ocasiones con su falso prometido era importante en cierto punto.

Degel sonrió apenado y su blanca piel se tornó rojiza, Kardia solo dejó salir su reluciente sonrisa maliciosa.

-Me sorprende en lo halagador que puedes ser príncipe Milo- El mayor se dio cuenta de la reacción que quería causar el príncipe. De alguna forma quería contraatacar-Pues no te quedas atrás, tus ojos traviesos hacen que mis sentidos se apaguen y sienta mi vida depender de tu mirada- ¡Wow! Quería ganarle en su propio juego. Ya verá a la marcha.

Zaphiri no podría estar más complacido, Kardia estaba haciendo un buen trabajo después de todo, se le notaban los nervios o solo el rey de Antares los veía, pero parecía que podía manejarlos. Confiaba en que poco a poco podrá relajarse más a la presencia de Degel. Ligeramente le preocupaba el joven pintor.

\- Me gustará saber qué más le agrada de mi persona Degel- Kardia ofreció su mano y sin dudarlo el mayor la posó encima- ¿Le parece si vamos afuera? - Tal vez no sea tan malo seguir con este papel, con poco Kardia ya se divertía. El rey de Bluegrad era una persona interesante.

\- Te habías tardado en pedírmelo Milo- Miradas retadoras chocaban entre ambos. Fueron directo al exterior.

El lugar se quedó silencioso, nadie esperaba que ambso tuvieran esa clase de actitudes retadoras. Shaka también lo estaba, nunca Degel se había visto de esa forma.

-Me sorprende la faceta que puede adoptar ese tipo- Susurró Shura por lo bajo siendo escuchado por Mu, Aioria y Zaphiri.

-Señor Zaphiri…- Shaka llamó al rey haciendo una reverencia- Yo siendo el acompañante del rey de Bluegrad, soy encargado de guiarlo a su habitación y en este momento debo llevar sus pertenencias. Por favor sería tan amable de decirme en donde se encuentra-.

Antes de que el rey pudiera responder fue interrumpido abruptamente por dos voces.

\- ¡Yo le ayudo! - Al unísono exclamaron Mu y Aioria, lo que le molestó a Zaphiri e inquietando a Shura.

\- ¡Chicos, saben que odio que me interrumpan! – Detestaba estar a segundo plano y que su autoridad no fuera respetada. Ya sabía por qué la reacción de ambos jóvenes, así que lo dejó pasar- ¿Serian tan amables de ayudar al joven? Ya saben la ruta-.

-No es necesario…- Habló el de cabellos dorados.

-No te preocupes- Suspiró resignado a las hormonas de sus muchachos- entre más ayuda tengas mejor - Zaphiri le guiñó un ojo dando a entender que estaba bien. El fiel súbdito de Bluegrad solo atino a asentir, tanta atención le incomodaba.

\- ¿Aioria? - A Shura por alguna razón no le había gustado tal reacción del castaño. Él no suele ser tan atento.

-Por favor Shaka es por aquí, Aioria ve por las cosas del rey Degel haya en los carruajes- Mu tomaba la mano del rubio llevándolo al fondo, pero fue interrumpido por el de pelo castaño.

\- ¿Por qué yo? ¡Tu mejor ve! yo seré quien guíe a nuestro invitado- Dijo Aioria tomando su otra mano libre.

-Yo puedo solo, no se preocupen- Quería convencer, pero fue ignorado.

\- ¡No Aioria! Tu eres el de los caballos y carruajes, corre y te esperamos en la habitación- Cualquier cosa era buena para persuadir al chico de los establos.

\- ¡Es cierto, capaz y se pierden! Llegas a ser muy desorientado que hasta me sorprendes Aioria- Intervino Shura jalando al susodicho- Yo iré contigo a por las pertenencias- Algo dentro del pelinegro se removía y le molestaba.

\- ¡Pero Shuuura…! - Chilló el castaño siendo jalado.

\- ¡Cállate gato inflado! - Al menos así podía desquitar su molestia cualquiera que fuera la razón.

 _En los jardines_

Unos minutos habían pasado y Kardia no dejaba de mirarlo ¿Qué era eso que lo dejaba hipnotizado? Era una sensación de haberlo reconocido de algún lado y después de ver esos ojos retadores le llamaba más la atención. Degel caminaba tranquilo a su lado y le sonreía de vez en cuando. Sabía que le observaba y no le molestaba, solo que un pequeño calor se le subía al rostro.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿No lo crees Milo? - El supuesto príncipe despertó de la ensoñación y tardó en captar un poco sus palabras. Le costaba acostumbrarse a ese nombre.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - Estaba perdido ante eso. El rey río ligeramente por lo bajo.

\- Digo que hacía mucho que no te veía, me sorprende en lo mucho que has crecido- Kardia empalideció un poco ¿Milo y Degel ya se conocían? Ese detalle en ningún momento se lo mencionaron.

-P-pues yo…- Nervioso pasó su mano por detrás del cuello. Si se conocían cómo es que no notó que no era Milo ¡Esos idiotas! Pensó- ¡Sí claro! ¡Uff! Fue hace mucho-.

Degel se sorprendió por un momento. El príncipe era muy pequeño en ese entonces para que pudiese reconocerlo.

-Eh… No te culparía si no me reconoces, eras muy pequeño Milo. No es necesario que quedes bien conmigo– Kardia se palmeó la frente mentalmente. Ahora entendía.

\- ¡No, Claro! Aunque cueste creerlo, sentía que ya te había visto antes- Eso lo dijo con un toque de sinceridad, aunque lo considere estúpido. Insistía en que había algo en ese hombre que sentía ya había visto antes.

\- ¿En verdad? - El hecho de que el príncipe de Antares le reconociera le alegró, estaba dando un buen inicio su reencuentro según su punto de vista. Conocer más sobre su futuro marido le parecía excitante.

Para Kardia solo le parecía curioso, no se sentía tan mal en su presencia.

El silencio se apoderó por unos segundos y Degel lo aprovechó para arribar a un tema del cual ya llevaba pensando desde que comenzó el viaje.

-Tu padre se veía muy feliz- Mencionó Degel captando la atención de Kardia iniciando con algo sencillo- Me alegra saber que tú también hayas estado de acuerdo Milo, tu sabes, el compromiso- ¿De acuerdo? ¡Lo obligaron! ¿Qué persona cuerda estaría de acuerdo con ese montón de tontos? Obviamente él no, puesto que le pagarían.

-Todo sea por el bien del reino- Dijo el falso príncipe citando a Zaphiri. En eso paró en seco Degel, sabía perfectamente que todo era arreglado y le afectaba de sobremanera. Estaba obligando a un joven a casarse.

\- ¿El rey Zaphiri te mencionó por qué accedí a esto? – Ahora que lo pensaba no, jamás se lo mencionó. Con su rostro confundido le dio a entender a Degel que no. Éste suspiró- Hace unos cuantos años que mi padre, es decir, el antiguo rey de Bluegrad; Krest- "Krest" ese nombre…- Su última voluntad era que yo llegase a casarme. No sé cómo es que pasó, pero de inmediato pensé en ti, quería casarme con Milo, el príncipe de Antares- Kardia reaccionó triste en lo que dijo – Por eso le ofrecí a Zaphiri mi fortuna para salvarlos de la crisis y por eso quisiera Milo, que dejaras de verlo así- Espera ¿Qué? ¿No se trataba precisamente de eso? ¡Él pensaba en Milo más allá de un arreglo matrimonial! - Vine aquí para casarme contigo, sé que todo fue arreglado tanto por convencías personales como por nuestros reinos- El rey se acercó rozando su mano con la del menor- Déjame ganarme tu confianza y quizá así pueda ganarme tu amor- ¿Qu-Qué? Los nervios hicieron aparición ¿Por qué hacía más calor de repente? – Sé que vamos muy rápido, pero evitemos tomar este compromiso como algo superficial, después de todo…- ¡Eso no era parte del plan! Y como si Degel hubiera leído su mente respondió de una manera que no esperó- El amor no sigue un plan…-

No sabía cómo responder. En su corta nunca había tenido la oportunidad de _enamorarse_ o saberse en un momento tan comprometedor. Pensó en Milo, ese pequeño era quien debería estar lidiando con eso. Tenía miedo, pero ¿De qué exactamente?

El mayor se dio cuenta de su tensión. Fue demasiado directo tal vez, se arrepentía de haberlo dicho tan rápido.

Y como si el mismísimo destino se apiadara de él, Shura llegó interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Rey Degel, príncipe Milo. Perdón, pero la cena esta lista- El viento se hacía más fresco y el sol, aunque poco empezaba a ocultarse.

Solo asintieron y siguieron por detrás al pelinegro.

A pesar de los años desde la última vez, Degel ya sentía que lo adoraba.

* * *

Las risas de ambos chicos sonaban dentro del concurrido lugar. La noche ya estaba presente y la nube de entusiasmo cubría a los enamorados.

-Me siento tan feliz, agradezco tanto que llegaras a mi vida Camus- El príncipe sostenía con su mano derecha la mejilla del chico- Me alegro de que hayas dejado de preocuparte- Camus rio abrazándolo.

-No tendría sentido seguir inquieto, contigo me siento tranquilo y con este plan nada ni nadie nos separara. No quiero que este viaje jamás termine- Dijo Camus besándole el rostro, Milo se quedó pensando por unos segundos.

\- Yo tampoco, aunque admito que me gustaría saber qué estarán haciendo. Seguro el rey Degel ya habrá llegado al castillo- El mayor se encogió de hombros.

\- No veo como lograrían lidiar con eso ¿Y sabes qué? No me importa en estos momentos. No hablemos de eso Milo- Caminaban tomados de la mano, el mercado ambulante iluminaba su paso. Ya estaban cerca de donde se hospedaban. Todo andaba de maravilla y no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Unos pasos no tan alejados coordinaban con los suyos, sigiloso se escondía para no hacerse notar.

Si tan solo supieran que desde hace días que alguien les perseguía desde la distancia.

* * *

 _La alegre madre sostenía con amor ese pequeño entre sus brazos, acobijada en su cómodo lecho y la tenue luz de la vela a un lado. Todo era cálido y se sentía en una seguridad inmensa, a su lado su esposo solo contemplaba la hermosa escena,_

 _\- ¿No es hermoso? – La bella dama mecía al niño y éste dejaba salir pequeños gemidos de su boca que hacia sonreír a la feliz pareja- Mi niño llegará a ser el mejor rey que haya existido en Antares- El padre asintió estando de acuerdo, era el más orgulloso._

 _\- Nuestro pequeño es perfecto mi amor, será un excelente rey- Cuando dijo eso, un gimoteo llamó su atención, pudo ver unas cuantas lagrimas caer en el manto del bebé. Era la mujer quien lloraba- Mi reina ¿Qué suce…?-_

 _-Zaphiri, por favor, no dejes que nada le pase- El hombre se quedó pálido – Mi Lesath apenas es un bebe, él no sabe nada. Te ruego que lo protejas ¡No tiene la culpa de nada, es un inocente! - Lloraba con más fuerza y desconsoladamente. Zaphiri quería preguntar por qué decía eso ¿A qué venian esas palabras? pero fue interrumpido por una voz que no quería oír._

 _-Hola hermano- El hermano menor del rey se hizo presente, volteó y vio la malicia en su rostro. Se empezaba a asustar._

 _\- ¡No! ¡Lesath-! – Volteó al grito de su amada y no pudo ver nada, su mujer y su hijo desaparecieron de repente._

 _\- ¡Zaphiri! - Lo llamó su hermano y lo que vio fue a su hijo entre los brazos del otro hombre._

 _\- ¡No! - El padre empezó a correr hacia su familiar, pero la luz de la vela se apagó y se sentía vacío en una desolada oscuridad. No había nada, solo percibía el eco del bebe llorando._

 _Ese terrible llanto lo atormentaba, eran tan fuertes y llenos de sufrimiento que sentía que sus propios oídos sangrarían. La desesperación apresaba su pecho y las lágrimas no tardaron en salir. Corría y corría dentro de ese enorme y espacioso palacio solitario. La resonancia se hacía cada vez más clara y los gemidos del bebe se hacían más fuertes._

 _La oscuridad lo envolvía más por cada segundo que lamentaba el hombre._

 _\- ¡Lesath! - Lo buscaba y trataba de seguir el sonido de ese llanto ¿En dónde estará? Su pequeño sufría y él no podía hacer nada- ¡Lesath! – Llamaba, pero pareciera que no era escuchado por nadie, ni siquiera por quien buscaba. - ¡Lesaaaaath! - Su grito desgarrador lo hizo caer de rodillas._

 _\- ¡Padre! – Por detrás alguien le habló y una luz calurosa cubría su espalda. Desde el helado suelo una mano lo sujeto del hombro, aun desorientado se volteó hacia ese preocupado llamado- Padre ¿Estas bien? ¡Padre! – Sus ojos irritados y cansados se abrieron en par en par, se trataba de un joven de cabello azulado y ojos azules, muy parecidos a los de su reina._

 _\- ¿Hijo? - El rey de solo verlo toda preocupación y desesperación se desvanecía._

 _-Si padre, soy yo- Las lágrimas brotaban de nuevo. Su pequeño estaba bien, estaba frente a él. No tardó en abrazarlo con fuerza._

 _\- Mi querido hijo ¡Eres tú y estas bien! - El padre sostenía al joven y éste le correspondía con la misma efusividad._

 _-Claro que si padre ¿Por qué no lo estaría? Ahora que estoy aquí nada malo pasará, jamás me iré- Que más dichoso encuentro. El padre temblaba de la emoción no pudiendo contener todo ese sentimiento cargado de alivio y añoro._

 _-No vuelvas a separarte de mí nunca más Kardia, mi hijo perdido…-_

 _"Kardia, mi hijo perdido"_

Sus ojos grises se abrieron de repente y el fuerte latido de su corazón lo hizo despertar por completo. Se reincorporó del colchón y notó que estaba sudando frío con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus mejillas. Desde la llegada del artista en el castillo, ha tenido ciertos sentimientos extraños y sus sueños son la prueba de ello ¿Por qué su mente lo haría pensar en Kardia como Lesath? Ese joven tenía a su propia familia y sería imposible verlo como una posibilidad de ser… ¡Ni siquiera quería pensarlo! Pero, por alguna razón quería llegar a especular en una posibilidad errada, en la que Kardia fuera el príncipe perdido de Antares.

-Kardia, Lesath - Todo esto de reemplazar a Milo le llegaba a afectar, teniendo cerca a otro muchacho parecido a él le hacía pensar en ese pasado.

Con su mano sostuvo su frente con los ojos cerrados, estaba irritado y la tristeza ya estaba presente. Lesath murió y no debe dejar que eso le siga afectando. Recordará siempre a su pequeño, pero ahora tiene muchas otras cosas en las cuales pensar y Milo estaba en la mayoría de ellas.

Milo y Camus…

-Espero estén bien…- Lo dijo al aire mirando hacia el exterior, aún no había amanecido y podía ver las estrellas y la luna iluminando su habitación. A pesar de todo, se sentía preocupado por esos dos.

No importaba nada de lo que habían hecho, su hijo y ese niño seguían siendo importantes para Zaphiri.

Se retiró de su lecho y abrió la enorme ventana, había algo en el viento que le hacía sentir inseguro ¿Qué será ese presentimiento?

* * *

 _Me salió mas corto de lo habitual D: Prometo que el siguiente será mas chido y todo._

 _Espero les haya gustado n.n en serio que espero no haberla jodido XD Y también espero actualizar mas rápido, trabajar y estudiar jode mi existencia y mi tiempo jaja! pero pues así es la vida._

 _La parte de Manigoldo admito que me inspiré un poco en mi hermano mayor, siendo tan serio y hasta rudo, pero cariñoso en su forma de ser :3 se me hace una personalidad tierna o ustedes qué opinan?_

 _Y podría ser que en la conversación de Degel y Kardia recuerde un poco en South Park, en el capitulo del Yaoi XD solo en una pequeña frase pronunciada por Degel. Es algo que quería citar ya que se me hizo lindo jaja! no me juzguen! D: Para los que siguen la caricatura sabrán de qué parte hablo._

 _(El CraigxTweek es canon! X'D)_

 _jaja rayos! me desvié, bueno, esperen pronto la actualización c: Esperaré impaciente sus bellos comentarios._

 _BESOS Y ABRAZOS_


End file.
